In yours arms
by Wilgrim
Summary: YAOI SLASH Voilà un tite fic sur le couple Ron Malefoy et Harry Sirius, mélange d'humour, d'action et de romance.
1. Où l'on parle de déclaration

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius ( vi sont trop chou ^^ ) Cette fiction se déroule au tout début de " Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix " sauf que le déroulement des évènements est revu est corrigé par ... euh ... moi. Donc pour bien préciser, ca se passe quand Harry est à Privet Drive, après s'être fait attaquer par les Détraqueurs et que les Dursley sont partis pour recevoir leur soit-disant " prix du plus beau gazon " etc ... Donc Harry est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'a aucune nouvelle ni de ses amis, ni de son parrain. ( Là, pour l'occasion, il va en avoir, des nouvelle O.O ) Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ( Sirius j'aimerais bien _ ) ; Il sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc etc... ( PS : Ce premier chapitre est en fait une mise en bouche - si vous me pardonnez l'expression - donc c'est pas très long ! )  
  
Voilà, ça commence...  
  
Harry était allongé sur son lit, ruisselant de sueur, lorsqu'un claquement assourdissant retentit. Surpris plus qu'éffrayé, Harry se redressa. Un frisson de joie intense mêlée de surprise lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il vit apparaître, au beau milieu de la chambre étroire, la silhouette familière de son parrain vêtu d'un manteau noir.  
  
" - Sirius ! s'exclama Harry, soudain rempli d'une énergie nouvelle."  
  
" - Harry ! lança à son tour l'adulte, le visage illuminé par un large sourire."  
  
Sirius se jetta sur le lit et serra Harry dans ses bras, collant sa joue contre son front humide.  
  
" - J'ai... J'ai reçu ton message ! bégaya-t-il en fixant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent ( vivi c'est un ado maintenant ), quand j'ai su que tu avait été en danger, j'ai immédiatement décidé de transplaner jusqu'ici ! Oh Harry, tu vas bien tu es sûr ? "  
  
Harry, en entendant ces mots, sentait s'envoler toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'alors en pensant que personne ne s'occupait vraiment de lui. Peu-à-peu, libéré de ce poids qui lui pesait lourd depuis longtemps, il se sentit défaillir et perdit connaissance.  
  
Sirius, qui le tenait dans ses bras, lui retint le cou d'une main, alors que l'autre se glissait dans son dos. Ainsi, il lui posa délicatement la tête sur les coussins et fixa son visage des yeux. Soudain, à la vue de se petit être endormi, si fragile et pourtant si robuste, il sentit monté en lui une douce chaleur qu'il ne su reconnaitre. Sans réfléchir, il suivit ses instincs ( d'animal c'est le cas de le dire ) et, s'appuyant sur le lit, il se pencha lentement et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry tandis que son genoux gauche s'appuyait mollement entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se retira, restant assez près du visage de son fieul pour pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud carresser ses lèvres. Puis, brusquement, il se redressa, quittant Harry du regard.  
  
" Je ne dois pas faire ça... se dit-il. S'il était éveillé il me maudirait surement du fait que je puisse avoir envie de lui... je suis son parrain... et puis je suis... S'il savait... Vraiment, il me haïrait et puis... "  
  
" Recommence, Sirius..."  
  
Un murmure implorant l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Incrédule, il se retourna ; Harry le fixait avec un regard de chien battu ( encore une allusion au chien ! C'est pas une fic zoophile, mais bon avec sirius... ).  
  
" Co... Comment ?" bégaya l'adulte.  
  
" Ton baiser m'a reveillé, j'ai continué à faire semblant d'être assoupis... gémit Harry. Sirius, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime depuis que je te connais. J'ai toujours eu peur de ta réaction mais quand j'ai sentis tes lèvres contre les miennes, j'ai compris que toi aussi... "  
  
Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était partagé entre un profond sentiment de honte et une immense joie.  
  
" Mais... Mais je suis ton parrain !" murmura l'adulte.  
  
" Et alors ?" répondit prestement Harry.   
  
" Et puis, je... je suis plus vieux. "  
  
" Je suis presque majeur aussi. "  
  
" Enfin... enfin je suis un homme. "  
  
" Oh dis, c'est quand même toi qui a commencé !" ironisa Harry.  
  
A ces mots, Sirius détourna le regard, se sentant rougir. Un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres laissait aisement deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ( Esprits tordus s'abstenir ).  
  
" Après tout, pensa-t-il, j'ai commencé, j'assume jusqu'au bout ! "  
  
D'un geste prompt, je refis face au jeune homme, allongé torse nu sur ce vieux lit miteux, haletant et ruisselant de sueur ( c'est à cause de la canicule -_- ). Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire d'à la fois soulagé et implorant.  
  
Prenant ( enfin ) son courage à deux mains, Sirius approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et leurs lèvres s'unirent d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de fougue. A présent totalement sûr de lui, Sirius retira son manteau, puis sa chemise, en embrassant le torse humide et imberbe de son fieul. Nonchalement, il s'allongea sur le corps d'Harry en maintenant fermement ses petits poignets au dessus de sa tête ( la tête d'Harry pour ceux qui auraient des doutes -_- ). Mais soudain, un grand bruit retentit au rez-de-chausée et Harry se redressa, appeuré. C'était probablement des gens du Ministère venu lui briser sa baguette ! Dumbledore n'avait probablement rien pu faire pour les en empêcher. Et s'ils voyaient Sirius ici... Il fallait fuir au plus vite !  
  
" Je viens avec toi", lui lanca son parrain. 


	2. Où l'on parle de destinée

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius ( vi sont trop chou ^^ ) et dans cet épisode ( la suite du premier pour ceux qui auraient pas compris -_- ) Y'aura ausssi un Ron/Malefoy. Mais TOUJOURS PAS DE LEMON. SAUF si vous me harcelés d'e-mail pour qu'y en ai. Si c'est le cas, écrivez à Malcolml41@aol.com en mettant pour sujet " In your arms " ( ca marche aussi pour les commentaires, menaces, félicitation au cas où O_O etc... ) .Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ; Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc... ( N'en pêche on s'en fou pas mal vu qu'on les utilise pour faire notre fic... )  
  
[2]  
  
" CO... COMMENT CA PERSONNE ? "  
  
" Calme-toi Molly, on va les retrouver ! "  
  
Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, que Sirius Black avait quitté mystérieusement désérté quelques heures auparavant, la nouvelle avait boulversé tout le monde : "Harry avait fuit la maison des Dursley". Mrs Weasley se rongeait les ongles pendant que son mari essayait désesperement de la consoler.  
  
" Sirius... Où es-tu ?" pensait Remus Lupin, affalé dans un grand canapé.  
  
" Ca ne lui ressemble pas..." lança Hermione.  
  
" Il a peut-être changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu !" rétorqua Ron.  
  
" Sois pas stupide, Ron ! Il doit se passer quelque chose qui nous échappe... J'en suis certaine !"  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
Après plusieurs heures de vol à balai sur lequel Sirius avait jeté un sort de " désillusion ", les deux amants ( ça fait bizarre de les apeller comme ça o.O ) se posèrent au beau milieu d'un immense champ verdoyant, éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune. L'animagus se transforma en un grand chien noir tandis qu'Harry cachait son éclair de feu près d'une pierre là où, s'il venait à devoir être séparé, il pourrait aisement le retrouver.  
  
" Dans quel pétrain on s'est fourré !" gémit Harry.  
  
Sirius lui répondit par un couinement typiquement canin ( O_o ), prenant un air battu. Epuisé, le jeune homme s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche ( Bah vi, y'a la canicoule ! ). Aussitôt, l'animal vint se blotir contre lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Machinalement, Harry caressa l'animal le long du dos, lui procurant un intense frison...  
  
Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent lorsque le soleil vint éffleurer leurs paupières. Sirius, qui avait repris forme humaine, serrait Harry dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son torse.  
  
" - HAAAAAAAAAAA !" hurla soudain Harry en se redressant brusquement.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? " demanda Sirius, la tête dans le cul ( Sirius : Quelle classe, Aoyama-sama ! ).  
  
" - J'ai des bestioles plein le pantalon !!! "  
  
" - Fais voir ! Oooooh ! Quel drôle de chenille tu as là ! "  
  
" - Meuh arrêêêêêêêête ! C'est pas drôle ! "  
  
" - Bon bah, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à présent ? "  
  
" - J'en sais rien. Perso, j'ai bien envie de passer une journée à la campagne avec mon clébs adoré... "  
  
" - Ca me semble pas être une mauvaise idée ! conclut Sirius qui machouillait à présent la tige d'une petite fleur jaune qu'on apellait Fleur du Firmament.   
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Ron, seul dans la grande chambre qu'il partageait habituellement avec Hermione ( le pauvre ) regardait mélancoliquement la photo de Drago Malefoy, caché entre les pages d'un de ses livres sur le Quidditch. Et dire que, toutes ces années auparavant, ils avaient été les pires ennemis du monde !   
  
Mais lorsqu'un soir, Malefoy ( completement bourré après la fête de fin d'année ) lui avait avoué que la seule raison pour laquelle il le chariait, s'était pour que le rouquin lui parle et le regarde ( même si c'était avec mépris ), Ron avait soudain sentit toute la haine qu'il vouait au blond s'envoler et, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir à cette heure tardive, l'avait embrassé fougeusement. Malefoy, plutôt que de se dégager de l'étreinte de Weasley, avait répondu à son baiser avec plus d'enthousiasme encore.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, ils furent forcés de se quitter, à leur grand regret, car l'année scolaire était terminée, et chacun devait rentrer chez soi. ( P.S : Bon, maintenant, il reste plus qu'à caser hermione ! Bah un tit Neville ça lui ira très bien, ne ? )  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation mélancolique, il embrassa la photo surlaquelle Malefoy souriait avec un air moqueur, puis il referma le livre de Quidditch qu'il rangea dans son étagère.  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
Un mois avait passé depuis la disparition d'Harry ( qui avait eu pour conséquence le fait que Ron avait été nommé préfet, tout comme Hermione ) et les cours à Poudlard avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs jours. Dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, Ron et Malefoy se retrouvaient tout en haut de la tour Nord où avaient lieux les cours de Divination de la folle de Trelawney, la nuit de préférence car personne d'autre n'avait l'idée de s'aventurer là-bas en dehors des heures de cours. Dès qu'il était observés, ils s'éfforçaient de se montrer méprisants l'un envers l'autre, car toute autre attitude aurait été considérée comme étrangement suspecte. Hermione, quant à elle, passait son temps à tricoter des chapeau en laine pour les elfes de maison ( lorsqu'elle n'étudiait pas, evidement ). Dumbledore avait anoncé officiellement qu'Harry " avait eu un problème de famille et qu'il serait de retour bientôt ". Hermione et Ron, par politesse, ne le questionnerent pas d'avantage.  
  
" - Tu vois, avait lançé Ron, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter ! "  
  
" - Idiot ! rétorqua Hermione. Tu ne vois pas que le Professeur Dumbledore essaie juste de nous rassurer. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où... "  
  
Et comme toujours il se lançèrent dans une longue dispute sans issue. Le soir, il se rendirent dans la salle reservée aux préfets pour trouver une sollution au "problème de discipline qui régnait dans les classes". Ils étaient seuls dans cette petite salle circulaire lorsqu'un grand claquement se fit entendre ( nan, c'est pas Ron qui s'est mis à foueter Hermione -_- ).  
  
" - HA... HARRY ! SIRIUS ! " s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.  
  
Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Harry raconta à ses deux amis ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Sirius à Privet Drive, jusqu'au moment où ils avaient décidé que le moment était venu de transplanet jusqu'à Poudlard sans risquer d'être repéré ( en ometant bien sûr nombres de détails concernant les relations qu'il avait entrenu avec son parrain jusque là... Ca va de soi... ).  
  
" - MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT INCONTIENTS ! C'ETAIENT MAUGREY LUPIN ET LES AUTRES QUI SONT ENTRES A PRIVET DRIVE POUR VENIR TE CHERCHER ! ON ETAIT MORTS D'INQUIETUDE !!!!!!" hurla Ron.  
  
" - Mouais enfin ... soupira Hermione. T'avais pas l'air de trop y penser quand même ! Tous les soirs tu te faisait beau pis tu sortais je ne sais où... Surement pour fricoter..."  
  
Ron devint rouge écrevisse.  
  
" - Dis-nous qui sait !!! ironisa Harry. Cho Chang ? "  
  
" - C'est pas une fille !!! s'empressa de répondre Ron. ENFIN JE.. JE... JE VEUX DIRE C'EST PAS CETTE FILLE ! ENFIN NON.. EUH... VOUS VOUS FAITES DES IDEES C'EST TOUT !!! "  
  
" - Calme toi Ron, sourit Sirius. Ils plaisantaient. "  
  
" - Hé bah..." conclut Hermione. 


	3. On l'on parle d'un retrour innatendu

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius et en parrallèle Malefoy/Ron. Voilà enfin l'épisode 3. SVP, REWIEVEZ REWIEVEZ !!!Onegaishimasuuu ! Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ; Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc... ( N'en pêche on s'en fou pas mal vu qu'on les utilise pour faire notre fic, voir pour fantasmer... ) P.S : Qui serait pour un tit Dobby/MissTeigne ? ..................... Bon bah tant pis --_-- ... Pfff zêtes pas zentils !  
  
- Sacré Harry ! chuchotta Dumbledore, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
- On a eut vraiment peur pour toi ! renchérit le professeur MacGonagall avec une expression qui se voulait bienveillante. ( bah elle fait ce qu'elle peut, elle a pas vraiment l'habitude de sourire. )  
  
Fumseck poussa un cri sonore.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, répondit Harry, le regard baissé. Lorsque j'ai entendu ce bruit, j'ai pris peur et j'ai fuit.  
  
- Je sais, je sais... Et toi, Sirius. Tu étais au courant que l'Ordre allait venir chercher Harry, non ?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu fuis ?  
  
- Et bien je... Je ne sais pas...  
  
Harry réprima un sourire amusé. Il savait pertinement que son parrain ne lui avait rien dit pour s'échapper avec lui et, ainsi, qu'ils restent seuls jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. En fait, Harry avait même décidé de sécher un peu les cours, cédant au regard suppliant de Sirius sous sa forme animale.  
  
- Bon et bien... reprit Dumbledore, je suppose qu'il serait risqué de ramener Sirius jusqu'à la maison des Black.  
  
L'animagus émit un couinement animal suppliant. ( Je rame, je rame quand y'a trop de motsssss !!! °_° )  
  
- D'accord, d'accord ! reprit le vieillard ( Dumbledore : Il t'em...... le vieillard ! ). Tu peux rester Sirius. Tu seras chargé de veiller sur Harry.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! lança simplement l'animagus en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie pour paraître corect. J'y veillerais comme si c'était mon propre mari. Euh... Fils.  
  
Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive et Sirius en profita pour faire diversant en lui tapant énergiquement dans le dos.  
  
- Ca va ! assura l'adolescent.   
  
- Tu es sûr ?  
  
- Non mais ça aurait plus être pire si tu m'avais cassé une côte !  
  
- Oh... Désolé.  
  
- Bonne journée ! conclut Dumbledore.  
  
- C'est vrai, répondit Sirius. Très bonne journée aujourdh'ui. Le ciel et dégagé et...  
  
- Euh parrain... tenta Harry. Je crois qu'il voulait te souhaiter une bonne journée et puis que tu t'en ailles...  
  
- Oh oui ! Oh je suis bête ! Je... je... Au revoir Monsieur... Dumbledore.  
  
L'animagus buta contre la porte avant de sotir enfin du bureau du Directeur. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir, ils éclatèrent d'un fou rire qui dura dix bonnes minutes lorsque soudain, dans le couloir désert, on entendit un bruit de pas étouffé, puis la voix de Malefoy chuchotant :  
  
- Ici, c'est désert !  
  
Instinctivement, Harry et Syrius se cachèrent derrière un morceau de mur pour observer la scène.  
  
- Je suis sûr que Malefoy vient ici avec ses deux gros singes pour préparer un mauvais coup ! *__* murmura Harry avec un sourire sadique.  
  
Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, n'entendant rien à part un p*** de%@?§ de bruit sucion qui gonflait lui tapait sur les nerf ( ca se voit pas ? ), il sortit discrètement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que le Serpentard avait plaqué son ami Ron contre le mur de pierre et qu'ils était en train de...  
  
- SE PELOTER !!!  
  
D'un geste prompt, les "coupables" se séparèrent ( s'essuyant gracieusement la bouche d'un tit revers de manche ... XDDD ).  
  
- Ca.. Ca alors ! bégaya Sirius en sortant de sa cachète, juste derrière Harry. ( Harry : Passe devant Syry ! Sirius : Nan Syry je préfère être dèrrière... Shunsuke : CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! )  
  
- Je... JE VAIS T'EXPLIQUER HARRY ! lança Ron, devenu rouge écrevisse.  
  
- Taratata ( Moookie !!!!! ) y'a rien à expliquer, ironisa Harry avec un rictus amusé. Vous vous bécotiez. ( PTDR bécotiezzz mon cher ! )  
  
Harry prenait plaisir à voir la honte et peur s'afficher sur le visage bleme du rouquin. Puis lentement, il se tourna vers son parrain, avec qui il échangea un long baiser qui en disait long... Ron devint encore plus pâle et s'évanouït dans les bras de son "Drakichou" ( XDDD ! Nyakk nyaaak !!! T'aime pas ce nom hein ? ) 


	4. Où l'on parle d'une Rébéllion

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius et en parrallèle Malefoy/Ron. Voilà enfin l'épisode 4. SVP, REWIEVEZ REWIEVEZ !!!Onegaishimasuuu ! Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ; Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc... ( N'en pêche on s'en fou pas mal vu qu'on les utilise pour faire notre fic, voir pour fantasmer... ) Shunsuke : Nyahhhhh ! ça avance ça avance !!! Allez on traîne pas ! Voilà la suite ! ( Vous me faites rire, en attendant zetes bien tranquilles derière votre écran pendant je me creuse la tête ! Enfin non si je la creuse va plus rester grand chose... déjà que... Bon allons-y ! T_T )  
  
¤*¤*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dans le bureau de Severus Snape ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*¤*¤  
  
- J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Mon petit Malefoy ! Avec ce Weasley ! Bouhouhouhou !!! JE VAIS LE POURRIR CELUI-LA !  
  
Toc Toc...  
  
- ENTREEEEEEEEZ !  
  
- Euh bonjour professeur Snape... Vous m'avez fait appellé ?  
  
- Ha Malefoy... Je voulais te parler. Assis-toi !  
  
Drago s'assit près du bureau de Snape alors que celui se levait, s'appuyant sur son fauteuil en velour noir.  
  
- J'ai quelque chose à te demander...  
  
- Vous n'avez qu'à utilisez une potion de "Toutentête" pour savoir ce que vous voulez ! argumenta le jeune Serpentard.  
  
- Oh mais je l'ai déjà fait... Seulement, j'aimerais savoir ce que TOI, tu en penses...  
  
- Ce que...  
  
- Weasley ! Ron Weasley ! articula le professeur de Potion. Qui est-il pour toi ?  
  
Drago sentit le sang battre dans ses temps. Il avait compris ce que sous-entendait Snape. Ainsi il savait. Pourtant, il fallait mentir, essayer de convaincre.  
  
- Lui ? Il n'est rien ! siffla Malefoy avec le plus de mépris dans la voix possible.  
  
- Rien ? Rien ? C'est tout ? il n'est... "RIEN" ? Tu me déçois Drago Malefoy... J'aurais pensé que vous l'accableriez d'injures !  
  
- Je... Je n'osais pas devant vous, professeur.  
  
- TAIT-TOI !  
  
Malefoy sursauta. Snape, silencieux, passa derrière la chaise de son élève et posa ses mains noueuses sur ces épaules.  
  
- Le fait que tu aimes un graçon ne me dérange absolument pas... murmura le brun aux cheveux sales ( XDDD ). Mais tout de même, un Weasley. Serais-tu zoophile, héhé ?  
  
- TA GUEULE !  
  
Surpris, Snape fit un bond en arrière, arborant un grimace étrange ( j'iiiimagine Rogue qui grimace... *brrr* )... Furieux, Malefoy se leva de sa chaise et incrusta son regard dans celui de Snape.  
  
- VOUS VOUS CROYEZ SUPERIEUR A TOUT LE MONDE ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE PARLER DE LUI COMME CA ! IL VAUT SUREMENT BEAUCOUP MIEUX QUE VOUS !!!  
  
Lorsqu'il eu finit de se déchaîner, et que la hardiesse l'eu quitté, il sentit la peur monter en lui, s'attendant à recevoir la correction de sa vie. Mais, au contraire, Snape, pour la première fois de sa vie sans aucun doute, semblait au bord des larmes.  
  
- Hmmm... tu as raison... Je suis désolé... s'excusa Snape en baissant les yeux.  
  
Drago parut déconcerté. Il aurait préféré que son professeur le jète comme un chien plutôt que de l'avoir bléssé.  
  
- Non... Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse... bafouilla-t-il.  
  
Puis un silence pesant s'installa.  
  
- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le blond ne répondit pas. Il ne se sentait pas près à se confier ainsi à l'être froid et distant qu'avait été Snape jusqu'alors.  
  
- Bien, si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me demander, je suppose que je peux m'en aller.  
  
Snape acquiesça de la tête, arborant un timide sourire.  
  
¤*¤*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*¤*¤  
  
Malefoy alla rejoindre le reste de la troupe dans le couloir.  
  
- Vous devinerez jamais...  
  
- On a tout entendu ! sourit Ron en serrant son ami dans ses bras.  
  
A présent qu'ils savaient tous que Sirius et Harry, d'une part, et Ron et Malefoy d'autre part, étaient "ensemble", ils ne se quittaient plus, formant une petite bande d'inséparables. Malgré tout, Ron avait un peu de mal a accepté le fait qu'Harry et son propre parrain... Adulte qui plus ai...  
  
- Bah, se disait-il. Je peux parler, moi, à fricoter avec mon pire ennemi.  
  
Malgré tout, Malefoy semblait inquiet.  
  
- Et si Snape décidait de tout réveler...  
  
- Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? questionna Harry.  
  
- Je sais pas, peut-être par jalousie...  
  
- N'y crois pas trop ! ironisa Ron. Tu crois qu'il t'aime ? T'as beau être mignon, t'es un peu chiant des fois !  
  
- T'es dégueu !  
  
- Je plaisante, mon Drakichou !  
  
- Mouais... marmonna Drago avec une moue boudeuse, pendant que son ami lui couvrait le cou de baisers.  
  
- T'as frolé l'hotel du cul tourné ! reprit-il.  
  
- Mh ???  
  
- Je me comprends.  
  
Sirius lança son habituel : "Bah..."  
  
- Et Hermione...renchérit Sirius.  
  
- Quoi Hermione ?  
  
- Bah il faudra bien lui dire à un moment où à un autre...  
  
- Elle le saura le moment venu... Et puis les deux d'un coup, ca lui ferait une choc... ne ?  
  
Note de fin : Rhaaaaaa z'ai pu d'idée pour la suite... Z'inkiétez pas je vais trouver... Ptêtre que Snape va faire un coup et se suicidé après... nanana _ ! Vous jure, wé trouver ! 


	5. Où l'on parle d'amour

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius et en parrallèle Malefoy/Ron. Voilà enfin l'épisode 5. SVP, REVIEWEZ REVIEWEZ !!!Onegaishimasuuu ! Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ; Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc... ( N'en pêche on s'en fou pas mal vu qu'on les utilise pour faire notre fic, voir pour fantasmer... ) Rohé vé pas refaire mon disclaimer tous les chapitres ! *__* ! XDD !  
  
P.S : Grand merci à mes deux premières revieweuse Tsukiyo et Loumiolla !!! CRO BISOUXxXxX !  
  
Dray : Hého ! C'est nous les stars !  
  
Ron : Oué ! Bouge toi !  
  
Shunsuke : Gommmmmmmmeeeeeeennnn T___T...  
  
¤*¤*¤*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*¤*¤*¤  
  
Ce soir là, Malefoy et Ron s'étaient rendue dans la salle des prévets. Lorsqu'il entrèrent après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, la pièce était déserte. Au centre, une grande table circulaire était entourée de six chaises d'ébène. Contre le mur du fond, un vieux lit grinçant était recouvert d'une couverture épaisse. En silence, les deux amants s'assirent côte à côte sur le matelas.  
  
- Ca a été une sacré journée, hein ? murmura Malefoy.  
  
- Pour sûr ! répondit Ron.  
  
Il s'interrompit, puis reprit aussitôt.  
  
- Au fait... Merci.  
  
- Huh ?  
  
- Merci pour m'avoir défendu devant Snape. Personne ne m'avait jamais défendu comme ça...  
  
Malefoy sourit et, d'un geste tendre, il écarta un mèche qui tombait sur le visage du rouqin.  
  
- C'est normal... Je t'aime, lui sussura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent en un baiser long et passioné. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas...  
  
¤*¤*¤*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*¤*¤*¤  
  
Le lendemain, Ron se réveilla en premier, blottit au creux de l'épaule de Malefoy qui dormait toujours. Il profita quelques minutes encore de la chaleur émanant de se corps immobile. Décidant enfin de se lever, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et alla prendre une douche, après quoi il s'habilla. Cela fait, il sortit dans le couloir et rejoint le dortoir des Gryffondors où tout le monde dormait encore.  
  
- Harry ? chuchotta Ron. Harry tu es reveillé... Harry ?  
  
Mais lorsqu'il souleva les couvertures du lit de son ami, celui-ci était vide. Et Sirius n'était pas là non plus. Par contre, il trouva sur sa propre table de chevet une lettre cacheté. Il l'ouvrit avec une appréhension croissante. Cela fait ,il lut à voix basse :  
  
Cher Ron, Chère Hermione et... Drago,  
  
Sirius et moi sommes partis durant la nuit. Ne nous demandez pas pourquoi ! N'envoyez aucun Hibou ! Nous vous expliquerons tout lors de notre retour... Si toutefois nous devons revenir... Et surtout ne parlez pas de cette lettre à Dumbledore !  
  
Sur ce, peut-être à bientôt et portez-vous bien !  
  
Harry.  
  
Ron relut la lettre plusieurs fois afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien compris.   
  
¤*¤*¤*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*¤*¤*¤  
  
- Tout ça est bien étrange... pensa Hermione lorsqu'à son tour, elle referma la lettre d'Harry. Il faut en parler à...  
  
- Non ! s'interposa le rouqin. Tu vois bien ce qu'il dit là-dedans " N'en parlez pas à Dumbledore, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs " !  
  
- La fin, tu l'as inventée !  
  
- Ouais peut-être... Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne PEUX PAS en parler autour de nous. Tout le monde va nous questionner...  
  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
  
- Tu nous imagines répondre à tout le monde " Oh vous ne savez pas ? Il sortaient ensemble et son partis en amoureux pour... "  
  
Mais il s'interrompit en remarquant son amie, interdite. Il venait probablement de faire la plus grosse gaffe de toute sa vie.  
  
- Tu... peux répêter ? bégaya Hermione.  
  
Ron resta silencieux, honteux de la boulette qu'il venait de faire.  
  
- Enfin ! lança-t-elle finalement en souriant largement. Enfin Harry c'est trouvé un petit ami ! Bon c'est son parrain mais s'il est heureux comme ça ! Ah je suis contente pour lui !  
  
- Mais... Mais tu... tu savais que... qu'il aimait les...  
  
Hermione soupira profondement.  
  
- Il me l'a dit en deuxième année.  
  
- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit à moi ???  
  
- Mais parce que tu es un garçon, idiot. Il avait peur de ta réaction. Il n'y avais que moi qui pouvais le comprendre.  
  
- Bah dans ce cas...  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Euh...  
  
- Eh bien ? Vas-y Ron, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?  
  
- Moijesorsavecmalefoy...  
  
- J'ai pas bien compris, parle moins vite !  
  
- Je-sors-avec...Malefoy...  
  
- QUOI ??? TU...  
  
- Crie pas si fort tu vas réveiller les autres !  
  
- TU... humhum... Tu es sûr ?  
  
Le rouquin lui lança un regard "Question stupide -_- ".  
  
- Alors ça... reprit-elle, le regard rieur, ça c'est la meilleur de l'année ! Mes deux meilleurs amis se sont trouvés des petits copains et ya que moi qui arrive pas à mettre la main sur un putain de mec !!! T_T Chuis vraiment une looseuse.  
  
- Mais non, mais non, la consola Ron, à présent soulagé d'un lourd secret. T'as qu'à passer une petite annonce dans la gazette du sorcier.  
  
- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! ria-t-elle. Bon, et, à part moi, qui d'autre dait pour vous deux ?  
  
- Bah Harry et Sirius.  
  
- Et pour eux deux qui sait alors ?  
  
- Quoi, qui "c'est" ?  
  
- NON ! Pas qui "C'EST", j'ai dit qui "SAIT" ?  
  
- Ah ! Euh, bah nous deux et Malefoy.  
  
- Quand tu dis nous deux tu parles de toi et moi, ou de toi et Malefoy ?  
  
- Bah de toi et... Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Tu m'embrouilleuh ! _____ !  
  
- On ferait mieux d'aller chercher Drago et d'aller causer tous les trois autour d'une bonne bièrraubeur. Puisqu'il est encore tôt !  
  
- Une bièrraubeur ? Il doit être 5 h du matin !  
  
- Rho bah tu prendra un chocolat au lait ! Casse-couille !  
  
- O.K., j'arrive.  
  
- ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Ron ?  
  
- Hm ?  
  
- Je suis fier de toi. T'as vraiment été courageux de me dire ça !  
  
- On m'a dit à peu près la même chose hier...  
  
Et il repensa à ce deux mot qui l'avait touchés au plus profond de lui même : " Je t'aime".  
  
Note de fin de chapitre : Kawaiiiiiii neeeeeee ? Dray : Dis, "je t'aime", ça fait trois mots si on compte le "t'", non ? Shunsuke : Rhaa ! Fais pas chier ou je vous sépare. Ron : Essaie -_- ! 


	6. Où l'on parle de gaffes

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius et en parrallèle Malefoy/Ron. Voilà enfin l'épisode 6. Uééé, ça avance bien ne ? Bah en plus au jourd'hui je vais pas en cours alors allons-y pour la suite !!! Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ; Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc... ( N'en pêche on s'en fou pas mal vu qu'on les utilise pour faire notre fic, voir pour fantasmer... ) Rohé vé pas refaire mon disclaimer tous les chapitres ! *__* ! XDD !  
  
P.S : Kan j'arriverais à 5 reviewer je ferais une partie spéciale pour les réponses ^^.  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dans le grand hall de Poudlard ... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
- J'en reviens toujours pas que tu me pardonne aussi vite de toute ces années où je vous ai fait chier ! lança Malefoy en sirotant un verre de lait  
  
- Tu avais tes raisons, et elles m'ont convaincues ! répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Et toi Ron tu dis rien ?  
  
- Si ! lança le rouquin. Tu t'es foutu plein de lait autour de la bouche. Laisse je vais t'essuyer !  
  
- Psssssssst ! Les gars ! siffla Hermione à voix basse. Vous avez pas peur que quelqu'un vous voit par hasard.  
  
Les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux ; La salle était déserte.  
  
- Y'a pas un chat ! ronronna Ron en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.  
  
- Pour l'instant, oui... rétorqua-t-elle. Bon vous inquiétez pas, je fais le guet ( sans jeu de mot -_- ). Mais dès que je vous avertis, Dray, tu retournes à ta table.  
  
Le blond acquiesça d'un léger signe de la tête, sa bouche étant occupée ( je vous passe les détails ). Plus tard, étant donné qu'il était encore très tôt et que personne n'arrivait, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque en attendant le début du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Lupin. ( Hé oui, pas d'Ombrage qui tienne, disons que Lupin est revenu ).  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
- Bonjour professeur Luuuuuuuuuppppppppiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !   
  
- Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudiez le sortilège de Protego ! Qui peut me dire... Oui Miss Granger ?   
  
- Le sortilège Protego permet de former autour de soi un bouclier protecteur qui renvoie les sorts de projections tel que... euh... Tel que...  
  
- L'avada Kedavra ! finit Malefoy.   
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
- C'est vrai que son ptit papa doit bien lui apprendre à utiliser les sorts interdits ! murmura une voix.   
  
- La ferme, Finningan ! gronda Ron, sans réfléchir.   
  
- Tu le défends, Weasley ? répondit celui-ci sur un ton de défi.   
  
- Ron a raison, laisse Drago tranquille ! intervint Hermione.  
  
- Allons allons, calmez-vous ! conclut Lupin. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Oublions donc cela et remettons nous au travail. Comme le disais Miss Granger, le sort...  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça ? demanda Ron à Malefoy après le cours, sans pour autant prendre une voix accusatrice.  
  
- Avada Kedavra... C'est le sort avec lequel mon père à tué ma mère, il y a deux ans.  
  
- Oh merde ! jura Hermione en placant immédiatement sa main de sa bouche.  
  
C'était la première qu'Hermione s'exprimait de la sorte.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange, s'excusa Ron en serrant Malefoy contre lui.  
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Tu sais je regrette vraiment d'avoir agit ainsi ces dernières années. Je voulais à tout prix ressembler à mon père... C'est décidé, je ne retournerais jamais chez ce fou ! Je veux rester auprès de toi... Dis moi que tu me protègeras !  
  
- Je te le jure, mon amour.  
  
Malefoy se mit à sangloter dans les bras du rouquin tandis qu'Hermione observait la scène, la larme à l'oeil.  
  
- Je te le jure sur ma propre vie.  
  
¤~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¤  
  
Le soir, au dîner, Malefoy dina à la table des Gryffondors, entre Ron et Hermione. Après tout ce n'était pas interdit, et, à présent, il se fichait completement de ce qu'aurait pu penser les autres. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder amoureusement son amant pour cela. Et lorsque quelqu'un se retournait pour les dévisager curieusement, Hermione s'occupait de leur adresser un grimace hostile pour les en dissuader.  
  
Soudain, un serpentard murmura : - Regardez-les ceux-là, le grincheux et ptite amie !  
  
Hermione, qui avait entendu, se leva d'un bond, furieuse. En silence elle marcha rapidement vers la table des professeurs et se placea juste devant le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Qu'est-ce ce qu'elle fiche ? souffle Ron.  
  
Hermione s'éclaircit la voix.  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je prendre la parole s'il vous-plaît ?  
  
Le vieillard acquiesça avec un sourire amusé.  
  
- Bien... S'il-vous plaît, écoutez-moi !  
  
Mais personne ne fit attention à elle. On entendait à peine sa voix au milieu brouhaha assourdissant.  
  
- S'IL-VOUS PLAIT !!! hurla-t-elle alors.  
  
Même les professeurs sursautèrent et le silence se fit.  
  
- Merci, reprit-elle. Ron, Malefoy, venez ici ! Allez venez ! N'ayez pas peur !  
  
Ceux-ci s'executèrent et la rejoignirent sans lever les yeux du sol.  
  
- Je tenais seulement à m'éxpliquer avec quelqu'uns des élèves présents dans cette sale mais, ne pouvant pas leur parler un par un, je préfère m'adresser à tout le monde. J'entends souvent des murmures, des reproches chuchottés par quelques ignorant. Et bien voilà, les deux élèves que vous voyez là sont amoureux.  
  
Un murmure indigné parcourut l'assemblée. alors que Ron et Harry se sentaient rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Et voilà ! C'est ça ! Vous vous entendez ! Je n'ai eu qu'un mot à prononcé et déjà vous jurez ! Et bien laissez-moi vous dire que leur couple est peut-être l'un des plus beau et des plus uni que je n'ai jamais vu.  
  
Le silence revint, comme si chacun avait honte de sa réaction.  
  
- Si vous voulez tout savoir, Drago a perdu sa mère il y a peu, assassinée par son père, et il a trouvé en cette être formidable qu'est Ron Weasley la force de relever la tête et de recommencer à vivre. Ce qu'il éprouvent l'un pour l'autre est le sentiment le plus beau et le plus pur qu'il puisse exister. Et lorsque j'entends ces plaintes indignés, ça me dégoute par ce que...  
  
A présent Hermione s'était mise à sangloter. Malgré tout, elle continua :  
  
- Parce qu'ils vallent surement plus que beaucoup d'entres vous réunis, car il ne vous voue pas la meme haine que celle que vous leur portez ! Mais tout ce qui vous importe, c'est de LES BLESSER, DE LES RABAISSER ! Ceux qui font cela ne mérite même pas qu'on les regarde dans les yeux, et ils devraient avoir honte.  
  
Puis elle se tut, les yeux rouges et noyés de larmes, dévisageant fierement chaque membre de son assemblé. Et voilà que, soudain, un clapement retentit derrière elle. Dumbledore, souriant, s'était levé, applaudissant lentement, bientôt immité par le professeur MacGonagall puis par... Snape ???... Puis quelques élèvent battèrent timidement des mains, puis encore d'autres, et d'autres encore... Bientôt la salle fut submergé par le grondement assourdissant de centaines de mains applaudissants furieusement et par des cris enjoué.  
  
La plus surprise par cette réaction fut d'abord Hermione. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son discours ai-pu avoir autant d'impact sur son auditoir. Même les profs s'y étaient mis *___*.  
  
Malefoy regardait Ron, bouche-bée, et lorsque, rendu hardi par ce soudain élan d'applaudissement, il embrassa amoureusement son amant, les cris de joie redoublèrent et ne céssèrent qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes.  
  
- S'il vous plaît, pourrais parler moi aussi ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Chacun se tut.  
  
- Je vous remercie. Je tiens d'abord à féliciter Hermione Granger ainsi que Ron Weasley et Drago Malefoy, qui sont un bel exemple de ce que devrait être Poudlard ! Un établissement où règne l'entraide, l'amour et la tolérance. Aussi, je décrète qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les élèves des quatres maisons dineront à la table qu'ils souhaitent, dormiront dans le dortoir qu'il souhaitent et pourront même faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch d'une autre maison que la leur.  
  
De nouveau cris de joie retentirent plus forts que jamais :  
  
- Merci vous trois !  
  
- On est désolé pour ce qu'on a pu dire, on le pensais pas !  
  
- Z'êtes géniaux !  
  
- J'ai faim merde !  
  
- Chut Goyle !!!  
  
Dans une pagaille innimaginable, les élèves se mélangèrent aussitôt, changeant de table, discutant avec des membres d'autres maisons etc... Seule la table des Serpentard ne s'était que très légèrement vidée, mais aussi très peut remplie.  
  
- He bé ya du boulot ! pensa Dumbledore.  
  
Note de fin : Nayéééééééééééééé ! N'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfin *_* ! Enfin ce chapitre ! Mais promis, dans les prochains je vais éssayer de remonter un peu le niveau T___T Gomennnn ! Ron : Arrête un peu de d'excuser tout le temps, Aoyama-chan... Shunsuke : OK... Sumimasen Ron... Ron : Tu recommence !!!!!! ( En Japonais : Sumimasen = Gomen = pardon pour ceux qui captent pas ) 


	7. Où l'on parle d'une attitude curieuse

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, peut-être un tit lime après O.O  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Malefoy/Ron. Bon enfin comme toujours les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennement pas ; Ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling etc... ( N'en pêche on s'en fou pas mal vu qu'on les utilise pour faire notre fic, voir pour fantasmer... )   
  
Réponse aux revieweurs : Wala, une tite partie pour repondre à mes nouveaux revieweur ! Merciiiiiii beaucoup @tousssss pour votre soutient !  
  
  
  
TSUKIYO1 : Nyaaaah ! Tsukitsukiiii ! Ma chiriiiiie T_T ! ... humhum... T'as pas honte de pas avoir commencé tes devoirs ? Sérieux, t'imagines un SnapeXDobby ! Bah pour le Syry/Ryry ( Mdrrr, on dirait le nom des neuveu de donald... ou picsou chais pu O_o ) c'est vrai me suis pas trop cassé la tête mais bon ^^ j'aime pas trop quand il faut attendre 20 chapitres pour qu'il y est quelque chose d'interressant ( maintenant reste à voir si on considère Harry/syry comme interessant... Enfin c'est assez particulier, chais pas ce qui ma pris T_T gommmmenn ! )  
  
LOUMIOLLA : Nyah ! Marchhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii touaaaaaaaaa ! C'est la première review d'encouragement que je recois ! *__* ! Elle va rester graver dans ma mémoire celle-là ! XD ! J'éspère que j'arriverais à t'avoir sur MSN, enfiiin ! En tout cas Cro bisouxxxx et encore marchiiii ! Ah vi ! Pour ce qui va arrive de Snape bah... TU VERRAS BIEN ! NYARKNYARKKKK ! ( Snape : Nî hên màfa ! Shunsuke : TU parle chinoix toi maintenant ? O_O Snape : Bah comme toi, idiot ! )  
  
SOPHIA LA TITEROUSSE : Kikooooo ! Cà, pour être spécial, je l'avoue, ça l'est ! Bah disons qu'au début j'avais prévu un Harry/Malefoy, mais je voulais absolument mettre Ron ( et pas de couple à troisss ! XD ) pis je me suis dis, un Harry/Ron c'est trop banal... Finalement j'ai fait un Ron/Malefoy et pis pour les fans d'Harry bah j'ai trouvé que Sirius... Et puis maintenant y'a Hermione qui joue les agences matrimonale ( Sainte Hermione, défenseur des causes perdues ! )  
  
DIL : Chalut !!! T'es la première personne qui me demande un Hermione/Lupin !!! XDDD ! Rhaa je vais voir ce que je peux faire, déjà il faudrait que je m'arrange pour faire revenir Harry et Syry, et puis de faire intervenir Snape et MacGonagall ( quoi c'est mon perso préféréééé (i 0 i) ) !  
  
*~~~~~~~~ Sur ce... C'est repartiiiiii ! ~~~~~~~~*  
  
Snape rendit les devoirs sur " les propriétés des onguents vitaux " aux élèves présents dans le cacheau. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, les élèves devrait être mélangé dans la salle, selon le nouveau plan de classe établi par le professeur concerné. Etonnant, cela ne sembla pas déranger grand, et surtout pas Ron et Drago qui s'étaient retrouvé l'un à coté de l'autre, au dernier rang.  
  
- Mr Weasley ! lança froidement le professeur de potion en s'arrêtant devant le banc du rouquin. Il semblerait que vous vous ayez enfin décidé à vous mettre au travail... Cette fois, vous recevez un A, mais ne vous réjouiessez pas trop vite, et surtout, ne considerez pas que tout est acquis !  
  
Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil furtif et se retourna vers Neville...  
  
- Un D ! Est-ce seulement possible d'avoir eu un D à un devoir aussi...  
  
Mais plus personne n'écoutait. Tous les regards bifurquaient vers le fond de la salle où Ron, bouche-bée, regardait sa copie avec un mélange d'amour et d'étonnement.  
  
- Ca, il faut que tu l'encadre ! ironisa Ron.  
  
- Drago ? lança-t-il lentement en tournant la tête vers son ami. C'est bien un A qu'il y a sur cette feuille ?  
  
- Oui, mon ange !  
  
- Et c'est bien... Snape qui m'a noté ?  
  
- Affirmatif !  
  
- C'est à n'y rien comprendre !  
  
- Disons que maintenant que t'ai mon petit ami, peut-être que Rogue te considère comme mon égal !  
  
- Mais c'est... Snape ! Il ne peut pas arrêter de me détéster du jour au lendemain !  
  
Ils s'interrompirent alors que Rogue rendait sa copie à Hermione :  
  
- C'est parfait Miss Granger, comme d'habitude ! Vous mérieriez une médaille pour votre travail !  
  
- Me... Merc... Merci professeur ! bégaya-t-elle.  
  
D'habitude, il aurait tout fait pour lui retirer quelques points et, fautes de cela, il lui aurait rendu son devoir sans prononcer un mot, mais surement pas en la félicitant !  
  
- Je sais ! s'exclama Draco. C'est certainement Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de ce montrer clément avec tous les élèves !  
  
- Alors pourquoi Neville à eu un D ???  
  
- Neville à des D dans toutes les matières !!! Et puis, si c'était cela, il l'aurait fait avec une certaine réticence... Hors là, il semble réellement... gentil.  
  
Le mot "gentil" à coté de celui de "Snape" faisait comme une tâche d'huile sur un drap blanc ( j'lai cherché loin celle-là ! XDD )... A près les cours, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy se rejoignirent dans la salle commune Serdaigle ( car ils pouvaient tous aller où ils le désiraient à présent ) car ceux-ci étaient tous aller assister au match de Quidditch de leur équipe qui rencontrait Poufsouffle, dont le nouvel attrapeur était un Gryffondor.  
  
Ce jour-là, ils discurent longuement du cours avec Rogue en sirotant trois bièrrobeur.  
  
*~~~~~~~~ Dans un petit chalet perdu dans la montagne ~~~~~~~~*  
  
- RIDDIKULUS !!!  
  
BOUF !  
  
- Bravo Syryyyyyyyyy ! ^_^ ! Aucun epouvantard ne te résiste ! couina Harry en sautant au coup de son parrain.  
  
Depuis qu'il avaient fui l'école, un soir, après avoir jeté un sort d'Oubliettes sur un élève de Serpentard qui les avait vu se papouiller dans un couloir, il s'étaient réfugiés dans un petit chalet perdu dans la montagne ( d'où le titre de l'intro, vous l'aurez compris -_- ) et abandonné depuis des années. " Juste pour emêcher Dumbledore de nous suspecter..." disait Sirius. " Tu crois pas que ça va plutôt lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ? " demandait Harry. " Oué bon d'accord, c'est juste pour rester avec toi seul à seul ! Mais à ton retour t'aura qu'à dire que je t'ai kidnappé ! " " Tu va me faire mal tourné, Sirius " ...  
  
Sur ce, il sortirent dans le jardin pour ramasser quelques navet qu'ils mangeraient le soir ( j'imagine Sirius en jardinier... Bon Harry ça va, il a l'habitude à Privet Drive... ) tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, enflammant le ciel de sa lueur orangée.  
  
Après le dîner, Harry se coucher dans un vieux lit miteux. Il enleva ses lunettes et regarda son parrain qui se déshabillait ( vivi, Sirius dors en caleçon ! ).  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je crois que je suis prêt...  
  
L'animagus lui lança un regard où se lisait l'incrédulité et l'éxcitation mêlées.  
  
- Tu... Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Certain !  
  
Alors, un large sourire au lèvre, Sirius s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa passionement. Puis il se glissa sous les draps, carressant chaque parcelle de son corps frêle et brulant. Harry, de son coté, s'aggripait au corps puissant de son parrain, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Doucement, Sirius déposa un baiser dans son cou, sur son torse, puis au creux de ses reins. Au dehors, un hibou hululait parésseusement tandis que le vent déchaîné faisait grincer les portes et les fenêtres...  
  
Notes : Wali Walou ! C'est un peu court parce que les réponses aux revieweurs prenent beaucoup de place, mais le prochain chapitre vient très bientôt et je voulais absolument que celui-ci s'arrête à ce moment précis *_____* *Regard Sadique* 


	8. Où l'on parle d'un lourd secret

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, ( un peu explicite ici )  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius de retour et toujours Malefoy/Ron. Nyahhh nyahh nyahh ! L'épisode 8 est là ! A présent, si vous lisez ce chapitre c'et que vous appréciez au moins un peu ma fic ( à moins que ce soit pour mieux m'anéantir Ô_Ô ) ! Hihihi ! *tout content*... Bon, c'est pas que mais le lecteur est Roi, alors voilà la suite !  
  
¤~~~~~~{ A Poudlard... }~~~~~~¤  
  
Plus les jours passaient et plus Snape se montrait aimaible envers tout le monde. Même s'il gardait cet air froid et distant qui le caractérisait, il n'en avait pas moins cesser de rabaisser ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas. Il lui arrivait même d'adresser certains encouragements à ses élèves. Mais, comme le remarquèrent Ron, Drago et Hermione, même le professeur MacGonagall était plus souriante ( si l'on considèrait que la grimace douloureuse qu'elle esquissait de temps à autre était bien un sourire... ).  
  
- Finalement, peut-être que mon petit discours dans le Grand Hall a porté ses fruits, en conclut Hermione, pas peu fière d'elle.  
  
- C'est vrai, avouèrent les deux autres. Au fait, on a oublié de te remercier. Franchement, t'as assuré !  
  
- Ho ce n'était rien, rougit Hermione. J'étais complètement à bout de nerf ! Et, pour tout vous dire, j'avais peur de m'être un petit peu trop emportée, et j'avais peur que vous ne m'en vouliez après d'avoir tout dévoiler de vous... sans vous avoir consulter au préalable.  
  
- Tu es toute excusée ! répondit Ron.  
  
- Mais elle ne nous as pas demandé d'excuses ! corrigea le blond.  
  
- Rho, ça vaaaa _.  
  
- Je plaisante, je plaisante, conclut Drago en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son ami.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione souriait sans raison. Elle se sentait heureuse, voilà tout... Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit provenant d'une salle proche. Il était tard et seuls les préfets faisaient leur ronde dans les couloirs déserts. Sans tambours ni trompettes ( l'expression de 1950 -_- XD ), ils s'approchèrent de la salle et jetèrent un regard furtif à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte. A l'interieur, il aperçurent le professeur Snape, un parchemin à la main; qui discutait à voix basse avec une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient distinguer.  
  
- Si moi aussi j'avais su te dire que derrière ma haine se cachait un amour incommensurable...  
  
Il y eu un instant de silence. Puis le professeur Snape posa son bout de parchemin dans un tiroir qu'il scella grâce à un sort, puis il sortit de la salle alors que les trois curieux tachaient de prendre l'air le plus détaché possible.  
  
- Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ? demanda froidement l'adulte.  
  
- Nous n'arrivions pas à dormir ( l'excuse en bois ), répondit Hermione du tac-au-tac.  
  
- Soit, bonne nuit !  
  
Et ils partirent. Lorsqu'il eut disparut à l'angle du mur, au fond du couloir, les trois amis ouvrirent la porte de la salle et rallumèrent quelques bougies pendant que Ron descellait le tirroir avec un sort d'Allomora ( celui-là, il est pas trop dur pour lui, ça va ). Et, après avoir soulever une pile de papiers, il decouvrir un large photo collée sur un bout de parchemin... Celle de... JAMES POTTER ? Sous le choc, le rouquin eut un hoquet de surprise. Aussitôt, la porte claqua derrière eux, alors que Snape se trouvait à présent assis sur une table bancale, tout près d'une chandelle qui projetait sur son visage quelques formes étranges.  
  
- Ainsi vous avez découvert mon secret ! Je vous félicite ! lança-t-il en tapant dans ses mains, pour conserver un peu de contenance. Oui, j'étais amoureux de James Potter ! Et oui, moi aussi, je l'ai maudit parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention à moi et qu'il ne répondait pas à mes avances. Et c'est de la qu'est née ma haine pour les Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étende aux gryffondors en général.  
  
Il s'interrompit sous les regard effarés des adolescents, qui s'attendaient à présent à un " Maintenant que vous savez, je vais être obligé de vous tuer... " Mais au lieu de cela, Snape reprit :  
  
- Lorsque je vous ai vu ensemble, toi Ron, et toi, Drago, j'ai compris que tout avait été ma faute. Si je lui avait tout avoué avant qu'il... ( ses lèvres tremblaient à présen, il pleurait presque ) qu'il ne meurt je... Bon et bien, nous avons suffisament parlé de moi, allez, retournez-vous couchez ! finit-il en esquissant un sourire douloureux.  
  
Ils auraient voulu le réconforter, mais il ne trouvèrent pas les mots. Ainsi, il sortirent en silence, alors que Snape replongea dans la contemplation de son bout de parchemin...  
  
Ce soir-là, les discutions allèrent bon train dans le dortoir de Serdaigle où les trois amis avaient finalement décidés de passer la nuit, trouvant l'atmosphère qui y régnait particulièrement confortable. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqués cette forme sombre qui les guettaient, dèrriere la fenêtre... 


	9. Où l'on parle d'une attaque

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, ( un peu explicite ici )  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Malefoy/Ron dans cet épisode et peut-être on reverra encore Harry et Syry ^^. Nyahhh nyahh nyahh ! L'épisode 9 ^_____^ ! Allez, courage ! ( *shunsuke s'étale sur son clavier avec une extrême grace qui le caractérise, un peu comme un pigeon qu'on abbat en vol koi* ) Hmm... Cet épisode risque d'être un tout petit peu "chaud" *______*  
  
¤~~~~~~ Dortoir de Serdaigle ~~~~~~¤  
  
Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit de verre brisé et une silhouette sombre pénétra par la fenêtre. Les trois amis se retournèrent, horrifiés. Lucius Malefoy, le prère de Drago, se tenait devant eux, l'air furieux. Drago, devenu livide, tombe au sol, le regard emplit de terreur. Il lui semblait que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre et que chaque parcelle de son corps le lancianait affreusement.  
  
- Non, dit-il en un murmure à peine audible. Ne le laisse pas me ramener... Ron... Ron... Ron...  
  
Sans réfléchir Ron accourut et se jetta à genoux, serrant de toute ses forces le corps tremblant de Drago, et pointant d'une main sa baguette magique vers le père de Malefoy qui avançait lentement, silencieusement, vers son fils anéanti.  
  
Ron savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger, il était nul en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal. A ce moment précis, il se maudissait de ne jamais avoir écouter ses professeurs.  
  
- Non, pensait-il. Je veux pas qu'il parte !!! Expeliarmus !  
  
Rien ne se passa.  
  
- Fli... Flipendo.  
  
Toujours rien.  
  
- Rictusempra, riddikulus, avada Ke...  
  
Mais il s'imterrompit en constatant que Lucius était à présent déguisé en un grand lapin blanc, digne de Chantal Goya. A cette vue, Drago émit un léger rictus d'étonnement et l'adulte disparut...  
  
- C'ét... C'était un épouvantard, s'exclama le blond, encore sous le choc.  
  
Ron fut si soulagé qui se mit à sangloter et, sentant toutes ses forces le quitter, il se laissa tomber dans le bras de Malefoy qui lui donna un long baiser ( ca vous dérange si je mets *baveux* ? O.K je me tais... XD ). Ils restèrent ainsi serrer l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes alors que Hermione, à peine remise de ses émotions, les regardait d'un air envieu ( et oui, c'est bien beau de jouer les agences matrimoniales, mais elle a tjrs personnes, tinkiètes Mione, il vont te rendre l'appareil ~_^ Hermione : J'éspère bien ! ).  
  
Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un Cho Chang tout excité :  
  
- ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE ! ON A...  
  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant les deux Zamoureux enlacés sur la moquette bleu nuit.  
  
- Hé bah, soupira-t-elle, on peut pas s'absenter deux minutes, qu'il se passe des trucs pas clairs ici !  
  
Elle esquisça un large sourire et lança :  
  
- Venez tous fêtez la victoire de Serdaigle dans le Grand Hall ce soir ( oui je sais on est déjà le soir !!! ). O.K. ?... J'ai dit OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKK ?  
  
Ron et Malefoy sortirent de leur apnée prolongée et lachèrent un rapide "OK" avant de se replonger l'un dans l'autre, si jose dire ! ( MDR ! Bah koi je trouvais pu l'expression adéquate ! )  
  
Dans les soirée, tous les trois se rendirent dans le grand hall pour voir l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle se faire remettre la coupe de l'école par Dumbledore. Un banquet avait été organisé ( ce qui n'avait pas empêché Hermione d'emporter avec elle son livre de " Sortilèges élémentaires de BUSE " ) alors que Drago est Ron sirotaient une même coupe de champagne assis côte à côte dans le fond de la salle.  
  
Ils furent les derniers à quitter la salle, cette nuit-là, longtemps après qu'Hermione soit parti se coucher. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils ne pensaient à à rien, heureux et paisible. Un feu quasiment éteint se consumait dans la cheminée toute proche... BOUF ! La tête d'Harry venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre.  
  
- HA... HA... HARRY ? lançèrent Ron et Draco en se redressant d'un bond.  
  
- Pas si fort ! répondit-il. C'est Sirius qui m'a montré comment vous parler de là où je suis !  
  
- Mais où vous êtes !!! le coupa Ron  
  
- Je ne peux pas vous dire... Je...  
  
- Y'a pas de je peux pas vous dire !!! TU VAS RENTRER !!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!  
  
- Rho ça va Ron, on dirait que t'es amoureux de moi !  
  
Draco lança un regard noir au visages étrange qui dansait au rythme des dernière flammes.  
  
- On va bien ! finit par lâcher Harry. Je voulais juste vous dire un truc super important... Voilà, Sirius et moi... On l'"a fait"...  
  
Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
  
- QUOI ? laissa échapper Malefoy. Tu veux dire que...  
  
Ron, qui avait enfin compris, réstait bouche-bée, avec son habituel air niais.  
  
- Félicitations ! ironisa Malefoy, c'est pour ça que tu nous a dérangé !!!  
  
- Non, je voulais vous demander si... Vous... enfin je veux dire... Est-ce que vous l'avez fait...  
  
- Sirius est bien monté ?  
  
- Détourne pas la conversation, Malefoy !!!  
  
- Pas encore... rougit Ron, finalement remit de ses émotions et commencant à penser que, s'il réussissait à profiter du fait qu'Harry avait soulevé la question, il pourrait peut-être...  
  
Il s'empressa donc d'ajouter, en lançant à son ami un regard malicieux :  
  
- Mais ça ne saurait tarder...  
  
* Walaaaaaa, désolé pour le retard, bien vite le 10 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 


	10. Où l'on parle de l'intervention de Snape

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Malefoy/Ron d ! L'épisode 10 ! Tadaaaaaa ! Un chiffre rond !!! ^_____^ ! Allez, vite vite la suite _ ! ( J'ai djà été assez long avec le chapitre précédent ! Sumimasen ^^ Mais j'ai beaucoup de cours de chinois qui prennent tout mon temps ) Hmm... Cet épisode risque d'être un tout petit peu "chaud" *______* Enfin ca dépendra de mon humeur ! ( Bah c'est que j'avais prévu dans l'épisode précédent mais j'ai préféré le scinder en deux ^^ )  
  
Malefoy s'assit sur son lit de la chambre des préfets, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de partager avec Ron, étant le seul endroit où ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. Ron le rejoint rapidement. Il se mit torse nu, retira ses chaussettes ; Son ami fit de même. Puis ils se glissèrent sous les draps, enlacés. Ils s'embrassèrent passionement, pour se souhaiter bonne nuit, mais avec un peu plus de fougue qu'à l'accoutumée. En effet, Draco tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux du rouquin, puis dans son dos cambré par le plaisir. Voyant que son ami ne montrait aucune rétissance, et même, au contraire, une légère impatience, il se laissa emporter par le flot de sentiments étranges qui l'assailaient au contact de ce corps brûlant. Ce soir-là, il mélèrent leur chair pour la toute première fois. Il furent très rapidement surpris par le déluge de plaisir qui les surpris simultanement, alors que leur étreinte se resseraient dans un ultime gémissement. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Une larme perla sur le visage de Ron glissa jusqu'à ses lèvres, collés à celles du blond.  
  
Harry s'éveilla, enroulé dans les draps, près du corps endormi de son parrain. Il se sentait terriblement nu... Et pour cause, il l'était. Il se leva, l'esprit ensuqué, et ouvrit les fenêtre. La lumière du soleil jaillit dans la pièce. L'adolescent passa quelques minutes à regarde l'immense plaine luxuriante qui s'étendait jusqu'à la forêt lointaine delaquelle parvenait Les piaillements d'oiseaux sauvages. Le doux son d'un fleuve qui coulait, tout près, emplissait son coeur d'une gaiété innabituelle. Il s'habilla et sortit du châlet, pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, à part peut-être, la veille au soir. Il aurait voulu passer le reste de sa vie à contempler l'horizon, sous ce ciel azuré.  
  
- Enfin vous voilà, Potter ! lança une voix rauque derrière lui.  
  
Ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius, mais une voix qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien. Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête.  
  
- Sna... Snape ! bafouilla-t-il en apercevant le professeur de potions, à cheval sur son balai, se poser devant lui.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! lança Harry de sa voix la plus menacante.  
  
- Nous étions mort d'inquiétude à Poudlard !  
  
Harry eut un haut le coeur. Rogue... Inquiet ? Soudain, Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffés, erroulé dans un drap blanc.  
  
- Que... Severus ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Haaa... Je vois... murmura Snape avec un sourire contenu. Une escapade romantique.  
  
- QUOI ? s'exclama Harry, faussement étonné.  
  
- Ca va, je sais pour Ron et Draco. Et je vous me doutais bien que toi, Harry, tu n'allais pas tarder à trouver quelqu'un non plus... Ha, les Potter !  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, comme son parrain d'ailleurs, trop embarrassés.  
  
- Je suppose, reprit Snape, qu'on vous a tout raconté ! Que dès que Granger, Weasley et Malefoy ont su que j'aimais ton James Potter et que du jour au lendemain, j'avais changer complètement, ils ont dû t'envoyer un hibou pour tout te raconter ! Hm... Je suppose que ça a dû te faire un choc de savoir que j'aimais ton père, Harry !  
  
- Je... ne... savais... pas...  
  
* O_O fiiiiiin ! hihihihi ! chuis sadikeuhhhhhh *_* * 


	11. Où l'on parle d'une mise au poing

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, ( un peu explicite ces temps-ci XD )  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Malefoy/Ron. Nyahhh nyahh nyahh ! L'épisode 11 ! Bon, j'ai repris le rythme, je ponds une fic tous les trois jours ; Pas grand chose à voir avec mes performances du début mais bon, y'a quand même un léger progrès par rapport à la dernière fois ^^  
  
Reviewers : Loumiolla : Marchii pour toute tes reviews T_T snifffff ! C'est grâce à ton soutient que je continue cette fic ! encore machi !!!  
  
Henna-Himitsu : Hé bah ! Ca c'est du max review ! XD ! j'éspère que la suite te plaira *_*  
  
Miss-Paddy : Ta reviews prend la moitié de la page XD !!! Marchiii mais je suis obligé de te faire payé des taxes sur la place ! PTDR ! La suite la suite, je sais, je fais ce que je peuux T_T Bisouxxxxx !  
  
Kaoro : Kikoo ! Merci pour ta review, content que ça te plaise ^^ ! Sérieux, lisez les fics de Kaoro, c cro bien *_*  
  
*~ A Poudlard ~*  
  
Les élèves assis à la table de Gryffondors poussèrent des hurlements de joie lorsqu'on leur annonça que le professeur Snape avait dû s'absenter temporairement et donc qu'il n'aurait pas cours de potion pendant une durée indeterminé.  
  
- Dommage, s'était murmuré Harry.  
  
- Tu n'aurais jamais réagit comme ça il n'y a as longtemps ! ricana Hermione.  
  
- On va avoir plein de temps pour nous, hein Drakychou ? taquina Ron.  
  
- Meuh arrête avec ce surnom, Ronounet !  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire juste lorsque le professeur MacGonagall passaient devant eux.  
  
- Quelle imagination, Weasley et Malefoy ! sourit-elle.  
  
Les deux amis devinrent rouge écrevisse.  
  
- Mon premier petit ami m'apellait sa douce ortie... lança-t-elle.  
  
Ils rirent à nouveau.  
  
- Il devait beaucoup vous aimer ! ironisa Hermione.  
  
- Oh oui ! énormement ! La preuve, on est résté ensemble deux jours !!! Enfin, bref, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie !  
  
- Heuresement, y'en aurait pour un siècle, murmura Draco à l'adresse de Ron.  
  
Celui-ci s'ésclafa bruyamment. Perdue dans ses pensées Minerva ne semblait pas avoir entendu.  
  
- Bon, lança-t-elle joyeusement, à tout à l'heure, en cours de Métamorphose !  
  
Et elle s'éloigna de sa dermarche rapide et stricte.  
  
***************  
  
- Je me demande bien où peut être allé Snape ! confia Draco à Ron lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la salle des préfets qui était à présent devenu leur cachette secrète. ( même si toute l'école le savait -_-)   
  
- Probablement Dumbledore l'a-t-il envoyé chercher Harry et Sirius, répondit le rouquin.  
  
- Encore une escapade en amoureux, tu crois ?  
  
- Je pense bien !  
  
- On pourrait s'en aller nous aussi !  
  
- Sois pas stupide ! Pourquoi on se cacherait alors qu'ici tout le monde nous accepte ! Et puis, je suis bien, là, avec toi...  
  
Sa voix était devenu langoureuse alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur les lèvres salées de son amant.  
  
- Quand même... chuchotta le blond. Ils m'inquiètent ces deux-là !  
  
- Qui ça ?  
  
- Bah Harry et Sirius !  
  
- Oh, on s'en fiche ! Ils font ce qu'ils veulent !  
  
- Ouais mais quand même, tu crois pas que si Sirius sait que Snape sait tout à propos de notre relation et de la leur, il va le tuer avant qu'il ait pû avoir des informations ?  
  
- S'il y va, il court le risque ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'à l'époque des maraudeurs, Snape avait dû parler à Sirius de ce qu'il ressentait pour James.  
  
- Si tu le dis...  
  
Sur ce, ils se turent et s'allongèrent sur le vieux lit, collés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
****************  
  
- Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! s'exclama Sirius avec une expression typiquement canine.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? rétorqua Snape. Toi et Potter !  
  
- L'amour n'a pas d'âge ! déclara Harry. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais dix ans ! Je suis bientôt majeur.  
  
- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Potter, calmez-vous !  
  
- En tout cas, j'éspère que tu ne nous m'en pas quand tu nous dit que tu as changé de comportement, Sev.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Snape sortit de sa poche un devoir de Neville sur lequel la note " A " était entouré en rouge, et le tendit à Sirius, incrédule :  
  
- Y'a pas de doute possible ! s'étonna Harry. A ce point là, c'est plus de la justice, c'est du piston !  
  
- Jamais content les Griffondors ! sourit Rogue.  
  
- Tu souris toi maintenant ? lâcha Sirius.  
  
- La ferme, sale cabot !  
  
- Commencez pas, vous deux !!!  
  
Harry aurait voulu embrasser son parrain pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il n'osait pas devant son professeur de potion, quand bien même celui-ci avait-il été amoureux de James Potter, son propre père.  
  
- Rasssurez-moi, plaisanta Harry pour changer de sujet, ma mère n'était pas un travelo ?  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.  
  
- Non, non Harry ! finit par s'exclamer Sirius. Ton père est 100% hétéro ! Tu peux nous croire, Sev a tout essayé.  
  
- Quoique y'a bien se jour où il a roul un pelle à Remus, renchérit Snape.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sev ? Ce soir-là il étaient bourrés !  
  
- Tu parles, c'est plutôt après qu'ils se sont bourrés si tu vois ce que je veux dire !  
  
- Parle pas comme ça devant un adolescent !  
  
- Un adolescent ! Pourtant tu te gênes pas pour coucher avec !  
  
Harry, ayant renoncé à toute tentative de les faire taire, poussa un profond soupir en se plongeant la tête dans les mains. 


	12. Où l'on parle d'un cancre las

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi, ( un peu explicite ces temps-ci XD )  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Malfoy/Ron, Harry/Sirius ! Allez, le 12 sans plus attendre ! Bah on me met la pression aussi _ XDDD ! Jme dépêche O_O @puluuu  
  
¤ Cours de DCFM ¤  
  
Aujourd'hui, et ce depuis plusieurs jours, le professeur Lupin arborait un air triste. Depuis que Sirius avait mystérieusement disparu, il avait perdu son habituel en train qui le caractérisait. Bien sûr il gardait toujours son calme légendaire, mais son visage d'habitude aimable et bienveillant était fermé.  
  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait être amoureux de Sirius ? chuchotta Ron à l'intention d'Hermione, alors que leur professeur faisait aparaître un bouclier de protection sans éclat.  
  
- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, d'un ton des plus sérieux. Il se fait simplement du soucis pour lui.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... retorqua Draco. Moi je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ron.  
  
- Tu es TOUJOURS d'accord avec Ron, répondit-elle.  
  
Leur petite conversation fut interrompue par la sonnerie qui signalait la fin des cours de l'après midi.  
  
- Et dire qu'on a encore un tonne de devoir à faire ! gromella Ron, accablé.  
  
- Tu n'avais qu'à t'avancer ! répliqua Hermione d'un ton marternel.  
  
Et lorsque elle eut tourné le dos, il la mima avec une grimace qui fit éclater Draco de rire.  
  
- Ne me singe pas, Ron, dit-elle calmement sans se retourner. Un jour tu comprendras que j'avais raison ! Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, et vous feriez mieux de m'y rejoindre !  
  
- Pourquoi, sinon tu vas pas pouvoir nous surveiller ? lança Ron alors que Draco arborait un léger rictus d'amusement.  
  
- Non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, c'est parce que c'est le seul endroit où vous pourrez trouvez des renseignements sur le sort des " limbes éternelles ", pour le cours de Sortilèges de demain, idiot.  
  
Ron resta sans voix ; Elle venait de marquer un point.  
  
- Ahlala, soupira la jeune fille. Draco, je me demande vraiment ce que tu lui trouves, des fois !  
  
- Moi non plus ! ironisa le blond en ébourifant les cheveux de son compagnon. Mais il est tellement mignon quand il fait la grimace, comme ça ^_^ ! Et puis c'est quand même lui qui m'a fait perdre ma virgini... OUCH !  
  
Ron venait de lui affliger un coup de coude assez discret pour qu'Hermione ne le remarque pas.  
  
- Ma voiture téléguidé ! reprit-il précipitement.  
  
- Ta voiture téléguidée ? lançèrent de concert ses deux amis, l'une étonnée, l'autre incrédule.  
  
- T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? chuchotta Draco.  
  
- Bah quoi ? s'exclama le rouquin faussement étonné. J'y tenais moi à cette voiture ! C'est Fred qui me l'avait offert.  
  
- Tu m'as toujours dit que tes frères t'avaient jamais rien offert ! rétorqua la blonde.  
  
- Alors c'est George !  
  
- C'est aussi ton frère, Ron !  
  
- Tu t'enfonces, mon chéri, murmura Draco.  
  
- C'est pas ma faute si elle a réponse à tout ! lui répondit Ron d'une petite vois aiguë.  
  
  
  
Voilà une heure et demi qu'ils travaillaient concencieusement dans la grande bibliothèque, assis autour d'une petite table d'ébène. Ron, instinctivement, avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Draco, assis à sa gauche, alors que son autre main faisait glisser une plume de faisan sur un parchemin miteux.  
  
- Dis Herm, demanda-t-il, c'est quoi la différence entre un choux sombre, et un choux des ténèbres ?  
  
- Le choux des ténèbres sert à préparer des Sérums qui peuvent tuer, et le choux sombre des Antidotes à ceux-ci. J'ai lu un livre sur les plantes magiques très intéressant.  
  
- A la noël je t'offrirais une brouette pour porter tout tes livres ! sourit Draco.  
  
- Non merci, j'en ai déjà trois ! sourit Hermione. Offre-moi plutôt une carte de membre à la bibliothèque. Comme ça je pourrais venir même après 8 heures du soir !  
  
- J'y viendrait même pas si on me payait ! lança Ron. 'Toute façon, Dray va m'offrir une bague de fiançailles.  
  
- Holala ! s'exclama le blond. T'es pas un peu préssé ? Et puis on est pas majeur !  
  
- Ca va, ca va, je plaisantais ! Dis au fait, je me demandais, chez les Moldus, est-ce que ça peut se faire ?  
  
- Je... commença Hermione.  
  
Mais elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle n'en savais rien. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose des lois moldues. ELLE, Hermione Granger, ne savait pas...  
  
- Tu devrais le savoir avec un père qui est passionné par les Moldus, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.  
  
Ils finirent leurs devoirs assez tard dans la nuit. Mis à part qu'Hermione s'était avancée pour au moins deux semaines.  
  
¤ Un chalet perdu dans la montagne ¤  
  
Snape revis passer dans sa tête l'image de Sirius passant langoureusement sa langue sur le torse imberbe du jeune Potter.  
  
- T'aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer !!! gronda l'animagus en se redressant. Il est une heure du matin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Je... Je cherchais les toilettes ! Je me suis tropmé de porte, enfin il me semble...  
  
- Effectivement, c'est une porte plus loin ! Bonne nuit Sev !  
  
Sirius lui claqua la porte au nez. Snape résta un long moment immobile, interdit. Puis il fut bruquement pris d'un fou incontrolable, qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal. " Potter est bien foutu, n'empêche ! pensa-t-il... )  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je dis moiiiiiiiiiiii ??? s'exclama-t-il à voix haute.  
  
La voix de Sirius filtra à travers la porte :  
  
- Ta gueule Sev !  
  
- Oh dé... désolé, chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'on ait entendu ses excuses.  
  
Voili voualou ! Bon j'ai mis quand même mis un tit peu d'action ( si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ) pour satisfaire nos amis les amateurs de yaoi expressif... hmhm... C'est quand même pas du Lemon, hein ! Que diriez vous d'un Hermione/Rusard ?  
  
Hermione : Et pourquoi pas un Miss Teigne/Maugrey tant que t'y es ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire !!!  
  
Shunsuke : Gomeeen T_T Toute façon j'fais que du Yaoi :p  
  
Hermione : Oué je sais, et moi j'fais du yori !  
  
Shunsuke : O_O  
  
Hermione : J'ai rien dit... 


	13. Où l'on parle d'un enlèvement

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi.  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius surtout dans cet épisode, beaucoup plus dramatique qu'à l'accoutumée, mais vous z'inquiétez pas, aucun couple ne se dispute ou ne se sépare ^^. Vous verrez bien O_O.  
  
¤ Au chalet ¤  
  
Snape avait finalement décidé de ne rien dire à propos de l'endroit où se trouvait les deux amoureux, et encore moins de dire qu'ils l'étaient. En échange, il passeraient quelques jours en leur compagnie et repartirait en suite à Poudlard, peut-être avec eux s'il arrivait à les en convaincre.  
  
Harry dévala la pente de la colline, deux faisans solidements attachés autour de sa taille, stupéfixiés dans une expression de stupeur. Il avait décidé de partir tôt le matin pour trouver de quoi manger au déjeuner. A présent, le soleil était à son zénith alors qu'il rentrait, fier, au foyer. Mais lorsqu'il gravit la dernière colline qui l'en séparait encore, il aperçut une forme sombre se tortiller tout prêt de la porte. En quelques enjambées, ils se retrouva devant le corps ensanglanté d'un Rogue à demi-évanouï qui levait vers lui un regard suppliant.  
  
- Que c'est-il passé, demanda Harry, la vois tremblante, et le coeur battant à tout rompre.  
  
Il s'agenouilla auprès du bléssé pour l'entredre lui répondre en un murmure à peine audible :  
  
- Les détraqueurs... Ils ont emportés Sirius... Ils s'ait laissé faire, car ils ont dit que... s'il ne le faisait pas... ils te tueraient.  
  
- QUOI ? s'écria Harry en un sanglot de déséspoir. Où l'ont-ils améné ? Professeur ! OU EST-CE QU'ILS L'ONT EMMENE ???  
  
-La prison d'Oswald, mon balai... connait le chemin... Mais tu ne peut pas y aller... seul...  
  
Snape fit mine de se lever, mais Harry le retint :  
  
- Si, lança-t-il d'une voix à la fois déséspérée et ferme. Vous n'êtes pas en état, mais moi je le sauverais, même si je dois en mourir.  
  
- Attend ! rétorqua l'adulte en se relevant péniblement. Je suis sûr que c'est un piège, ils...  
  
- JE M'EN FICHE ! J'y vais quand même...  
  
Snape se tût quelques instants, puis lança d'une voix un peu plus forte que jusqu'alors :  
  
- Je vous accompagne, Potter, ne discutez pas... Nous perdons du temps...  
  
Harry refléchit, puis finit par acquiescer d'un signe de la tête.  
  
- Très bien, conclut Snape en ramassant son balai qui était appuyé au mur du chalet, sur le pallier. Montez derrière moi !  
  
Pendant le voyage, Harry se sentit malalaise, agrippé ainsi au corps de son profeseur de potions, qui, de plus, les avaient surpris, Sirius et lui, dans une situation un peu embarrassante. Mais ils chassa bien vite ces souvenirs de son esprit. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigé vers Sirius : Etait-il bléssé ? L'avait-on torturé ? Etait-il... Mort ?  
  
Il réprima un violent sanglot et enserra un peu plus la taille de l'adulte., qui murmurra :  
  
- Serres moi fort, tu vas m'étouffer ! Je suis assez mal en point comme ça !  
  
Harry s'excusa d'une voix lointaine, et fermant les yeux, imaginant que son parrain était déja libre. Au bout de quelques instants, il entâmes une lente ascension à travers les arbre jusqu'à aboutir au beau milieu d'une vaste clairière au centre de laquelle avait été batti un imposant batiment de pierre sans étages. Cà et là, des fenêtres à barreau auquel apparaissaient de svisages blafards se détachaient de la surface uniforme des murs délabré.  
  
- Ne te fie pas au apparence, chuchotta Snape voyant qu'Harry faisait mine de s'élancer vers la prison. Cet endroit est protégé par des sortilèges si puissants qu'aucun geôlier ne la surveille. Tu peux t'approcher der fenêtres, mais ne touche surtout pas aux murs de la prisons !  
  
Harry acquiesça et ils se mirent en route. Ils firent le tour de la batisse en regardant à travers les barreaux s'ils apercevaient Sirius. Soudain, entre les barreaux d'une petite fenêtre, il le vit, assis au centre d'une petite pièce circulaire faiblement éclairée, assis à même le sol, la tête sur les genoux.  
  
- Sirius ! apella Harry.  
  
- Harry ! s'exclama le prisonier qui se leva d'un bond, accourant à la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
- Je suis venu te sauver, Syry. Qui a envoyé les détraqueurs ?  
  
- J'en sais rien ! Je veux juste sortir de là !  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va te sortir de là !  
  
- Il faudrait aller chercher Dumbledore ! proposa Snape.  
  
- Il a raison ! avoua Sirius.  
  
- Non, Sirius, non, je ne veux plus te laisser seul ! sanglota Harry.  
  
- Ecoute ! l'interrompit son parrain en lui prenant le visage entre les mains. Ils n'y a pas d'autres moyens, fais-moi confiance.  
  
Harry, en larmes, acquiesça et donna à Sirius un long baiser.  
  
- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! lança-t-il en s'éloigna alors que les plaintes des prisonniers des cellules voisines couvraient sa voix.  
  
L'animagus les regarda s'éloigner, remonter sur le balai de Snape - éprouvant une certaine jalousie en voyant son fileul s'agripper ainsi au corps de Severus - et s'élever dans les airs.  
  
  
  
Finiiiiiiii ! Bon je sais mes chapitres sont pas super long mais je préfère faire court comme ça je met souvent à jour ^^ Byeeee ! 


	14. Où l'on parle d'une escapade

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi.  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius, Malefoy/Ron. Alors, d'après-vous, est-ce que là aussi Sirius va mourir... Je sens plein de regard haineux fixés sur moi ! MDR ! Vous verrez bien :p !  
  
Tit message pour Loumiolla : Ah oui c'est vrai que je devais mettre en place ces couples... Bah disons que je verrais ça dans un où deux chapitre. Mais ils agiront surement sous l'effet de la magie ^^ Je me suis toujours pas remis de la pseudo mort de Sirius dans le Tome 5 ( pseudo parce que je suis CERTAIN qu'il est pas mort ) et y'a quelques jours, j'ai fait un rêve comme koi Harry le retrouvait en prisonné chais pas où, c'est pour ça que je fais ce tit épisode.  
  
Pis pour Kaoro : Nyark nyark ! Suspense ! Bah Harry fait une déprime là ! Alors c'est pas vraiment le moment pour le parler de Sev ! Mdr ! Je pense que Lupin va devenir aussi un perso important maintenant ^^ Dans le yome 5 on le voyait pas beaucoup ^^  
  
¤ Dans le bureau de Dumbledore ¤  
  
- Il faut qu'on aille l'aider, je vous en pris, Dumbledore ! supplia Harry.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons-y aller ! Severus, vous resterez ici pour vous reposer !  
  
- Je vais parfaitement bien, mentit Snape. Je viens avec vous.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez, soupira le vieux Directeur. Prévenez aussi les professeur Lupin et MacGonagall. Harry, file chercher ton Eclair de Feu, nous partons tout de suite.  
  
Harry s'executa, se demandant toutefois pourquoi réunir tant de professeurs pour une mission d'apparence sans difficulté. Mais ils se sentait sécurisé. Il vallait mieux mettre toute les chances de leur coté. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le parc, munis de leur balais et de leurs baguettes.   
  
- Bon ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en redressant sur son nez aquillin ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Tout le monde est là, non ? Minerva, Remus, Severus et Harry. Alors c'est parti, enfourchez vos balais !  
  
Ils s'executèrent et, lorsque le Directeur en donna l'ordre, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs.  
  
Snape était le seul à connaître le chemin, c'est pourquoi il se placa en tête de groupe pour les guider. Son vieux balai était d'une lenteur abérante, et Harry du régler son Eclair de Feu à la puissance minimale pour ne pas risquer de le dépasser. Bientôt, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils se possèrent devant l'imposante prison. Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cellule où se trouvait son parrain et murmura :  
  
- Sirius ! On est là, on va te sortir d'ici !  
  
- Harry ! Génial ! Dépêchez-vous, je suis devenu chlostrophobe à force d'être résté enfermé si longtemps à Azkaban !  
  
- Promis !  
  
Il se recula et se placa aux cotés de MacGonagall. Soudain, alors que Dumbledore s'aprêtait à lancer un sort qui réduirait le mur de la prison en miette, Sirius s'écria :  
  
- Regardez là-bas !  
  
En effet, plusieurs formes sombres se détachaient au loin, à l'orée de la forêt.  
  
- Des Trolls des bois... chuchotta Lupin. Messieur le Directeur, délivrez vite Sirius, nous nous occupons d'eux.  
  
A ces mots Harry sentit son estomac se nouer alors que Dumbledore pointait sa baguette vers la prison, en criant :  
  
- Petrus neante !  
  
Il y eut un éclair doré et le mur qui emprisonnait Sirius se volatilisa. Aussitôt Harry se précipita dans les bras de l'animagus, réprimant une violente envie de l'embrasser ( bah Dumbledore est pas au courant... Quoique il sait toujours tout lui _ Dilemme... ). Sirius ébourriffa les cheveux de son filleul d'un geste tendre et une larme coula sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
  
- Merci ! lui chuchotta Sirius.  
  
- ILS APPROCHENT ! lança soudain Mac Gonagall.  
  
En effet, les Trolls des bois s'étaient mis à marcher lentement vers eux, portant en main des massues gigantesques.  
  
- Ils sont très resistants à la magie... commenta Snape.  
  
- Severus, amenez Sirius et Harry loin d'ici ! ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Lupin, Minerva et moi nous allons retenir les Trolls.  
  
Snape s'inclina cérémonieusement et s'éloignavers la forêt derrière eux, suivi de près par Harry et Sirius, munis de leur balai. Ils s'enfoncèrent parmis les arbres.  
  
- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry, en saisissant la main de Sirius.  
  
- Nous allons attendre qu'ils ai vaincu les Trolls dans une grotte, tout près, répondit Snape.  
  
- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas les aider ? s'exclama Sirius, étonné.  
  
- Harry ne ferais pas le poids, et nous deux, nous sommes trop affaibli.  
  
Harry se sentit véxé par les propos de Snape. Sirius, qui l'avait très bien remarqué, lui caressa la nuque avec un sourire compatisant. Au loin, ils entendaient des cris féroces et des sorts lancés avec rapidité. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une petite grotte au mileu de laquelle était rassemblé de petits morceaux de bois noircis. Snape agita sa baguette et un feu s'alluma. Ils atendirent plusieurs minutes ; Au dehors il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Sirius, impatient et légèrement inquiet, s'était assis à même le sol, adossé contre les parois de la carverne. Harry s'était peletoné contre son torse chaud ; Il se sentait si bien qu'il n'allait surement pas tarder à s'endormir. Ses paupières s'allourdirent, ses membres s'engourdirent ; L'oreille collée contre le torse de son parrain, il pouvait entendre le battement régulier de ce coeur qui lui appartenait. Tant qu'il battrait, Harry serait heureux, et aucun mal ne pourrait l'atteindre.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit réellement par tomber dans le sommeil, cet abîme sans fond dans lequel il se sentait si bien. Mais son repos fut de courte durée. En effet, Lupin apparut à l'entrée de la grotte, trempé jusqu'au os, sa robe de sorcier macullée de boue.  
  
- Il sont nombreux, trop nombreux, ce n'est pas normal. Venez, rejoignons Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall et partons d'ici. Harry se sentit soulevé par son parrain qui le prit dans ses bras et il sortirent de la caverne. La pluie qui s'abatit alors sur son visage et le vent glacé qui le mordit se chargèrent lui firent reprendre conscience. Il vit alors le Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall accourirent en leur direction, épuisés, lançant de temps en temps des maléfices qui lui était inconnus derrière eux.  
  
- Partons ! ordonna le vieil homme. Ils sont des centaines là-bas ! C'est étrange, on dirait...  
  
- Les gardiens de la prisons ? proposa Snape.  
  
- Cela m'étonnerais, mais ils ne sont pas ici par hasard !  
  
- Ils aurait été envoyé, vous pensez ? Mais par qui...  
  
- Probablement par les même personnes que celles qui ont emprisonné Sirius... Quelqu'un qui en veux à Harry...  
  
- Pourquoi à Harry ?  
  
- Vous m'avez bien dit que lorsque les Détraqueurs sont venus chercher Sirius, ils lui ont dit que s'ils ne venait pas, ils tueraient Harry ! C'est donc qu'il savent que les separer est le meilleur moyen de les faire souffrir...  
  
Harry se sentit rougir, et Sirius se gratta la tête avec un sourire embarassé.  
  
- Pourrions-nous nous dépêcher de rentrer ? lança Lupin. Il approchent et nous sommes tous trempés.  
  
- Il a raison, conclut MacGonagall. Enfourchez-vos balais ! On rentre à Poudlard ! 


	15. Où l'on parle de la Salle sur Demande

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi.  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius, Malefoy/Ron. Bah vouala, il est pas mort le Syry ( déjà qu'une seule fois ça m'a traumatisé, alors maintenant ça suffit ! ) Le dernier chapitre était assez long ( *air fier* Loool ). J'éspère que celui-là aussi le sera. ^^ Merci à tous pour vos encouragements !  
  
¤ A Poudlard ¤  
  
- Personne ne devra être au courant de tout cela ! ordonna Dumbledore en posant pied à terre.  
  
Mac Gonagall, Lupin, Snape, Harry et Sirius se posèrent juste derrière, dans la cour de l'école éclairée par la pâle lueur de la lune.  
  
- Euh, professeur... tenta Harry. Qu'allons-nous dire aux autres élèves qui nous demanderons où nous étions, Sirius et moi ?  
  
- Et bien, dites leur la vérité, souria Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard malicieux.  
  
- La... vérité ?  
  
- Oui, la vérité : Que c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de partir en mission pour moi...  
  
Le visage de Harry s'illumina : il était intiment persuadé, à présent, que Dumbledore savait tout ce qui s'était passé... Le sort d'Oubliettes qu'ils avaient jeté à l'élève de Serpentard qui les avait surpris ensemble et leur escpade... A cette pensée, il se sentit rougir, et, levant vers son parrain un regard timide, il remarqua que lui aussi ne savait plus où se mettre. ( Harry : Moi je sais où le mettre... Shunsuke : Harry... -_- ) Ils se réfugièrent alors dans la grande salle, car la pluie tombait toujours aussi drue.  
  
- Bon ! conclut Dumbledore. Tout le monde regagne ses appartements ! Harry et Sirius, allez dormir dans la chambre sur demande. Desormais, ce sera ta "chambre" Sirius. Mais si Harry regagne son dortoir ce soir, il va être harcelé de questions... Et je pense qu'il n'en a pas très env...  
  
- Pas du tout envie !!! coupa Harry, non pas parce qu'il était d'accord avec Dumbledore, mais parce que l'idée de passer la nuit dans la même chambre que son parrain le satisfaisait au plus haut point.  
  
  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénètrèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry fut émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. En effet, contre le mur de bois verni, un immense lit à baldaquin au couvertures en laine rouge gisait, éclairé par la lueur d'un feu crépritant dans l'âtre d'une imposante cheminée. Harry et Sirius retirèrent leurs vêtements trempés, se sécherent en instant grâce à un sort que lança l'adulte, puis ils trouvèrent dans un placard des caleçons et des T-shirts secs dequels ils se vêtirent. Enfin, exténués, il se glissèrent entre les draps chauds, s'enlacèrent tendrement et sombrèrent aussitôt dans le sommeil.  
  
( P.S : Je fais un tit break juste pour dire que je viens de voir les photos des acteurs qui joueront Remus et Sirius dans le Prisonnier d'Azkaban... Bon, on va pas se plaindre. Y'a mieux mais disons que c'est déjà pas mal. Moi Sirius je me l'imaginais bien à la " scott cohen" si vous connaissez. Où si vous avez un peu de curiosité allez chercher dans les images google. Si vous vous en foutez totalement je continue XD. Vi, donc... )  
  
Le lendemain fut un dimanche ( le jour préféré de tous les élèves, mise à part Hermione ). Ron, qui s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude, ( c'est-à-dire vers midi moins dix ) était descendu dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un Malefoy à peine réveillé, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il n'avait apparement pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit-là...  
  
- Salut, mon tit Dray ^^, couina Ron en l'apercevant.  
  
- Bijour ^_^  
  
Le blond s'assit à coté du rouquin qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Les lèvres de Ron avait un petit gout de chocolat au lait. Puis il agita sa baguette et une biscotte se mit à se beurrer toute seule.  
  
- Bien dormi ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Très bien, répondit Draco, mais pas beaucoup.  
  
- A qui la faute...  
  
Il furent interrompus par une voix étrangement familière qui s'éleva derrière eux :  
  
- Salut vous !  
  
- HARRY !  
  
Ron et Malefoy se levèrent d'un bond se précipitèrent sur le brun qu'ils commencèrent à harceler de question.  
  
- Nous étions en mission... pour Dumbledore... mentit Harry, comme convenu. Nous avons dû combatre des Trolls de la forêt. Enfin, un seul...  
  
- Et pourquoi vous a-t-il choisi vous ? demanda Draco, incrédule.  
  
- On... On passait par là...  
  
- C'est pas clair tout ça, chuchotta Ron en lançant à Harry un regard accusateur. Vous n'auriez quand même pas encore eu la sale idée de vous échapper en "namoureux".  
  
- Mais non !  
  
-...  
  
- NON JE TE DIS !  
  
- O.K. crie pas si fort, tu vas réveiller ceux qui dorment encore.  
  
- Plus personne ne dort, il sont tous dehors.  
  
- Pas Hermione ! corrigea Malefoy. Elle a passer la nuit à la bibliothèque à étudier " Sortilèges et enchentements - niveau ASPIC ".  
  
- Elle va bientôt être plus doué que Flitwick !  
  
- Pour ça, je pense qu'elle l'est déjà.  
  
- T'imagines ils nous la mettent en prof O_O...  
  
- Ha non, s'indigna Ron. Sur qui je vais copier les notes après ?  
  
- Et surtout j'imagine les doses de devoirs... *brrr*  
  
- On parle de moi ? lança une voix féminine ( Draco : J'aime pas ce mot... Shunuske : Chut ) derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Hermione, les yeux cernés, le teint blafard.  
  
- Hé bah ma paure fille ! s'exclama Harry. T'as pas bonne mine aujourd'hui.  
  
Elle sourit, gênée.  
  
- Contente que tu sois de retour ! lança-t-elle plus pour dévier la conversation que pour autre chose. Comment va Sirius.  
  
- Très très bien ! Il est vraiment en forme en ce moment... hmhm...  
  
- Ca m'étonne après avoir combattu un Troll des forêt...  
  
Sa voix était étrangement accusatrice.  
  
- Il est plus doué que tu ne le crois ! rétorqua Harry, s'enfonçant un peu plus.  
  
- Où ça, au pieux ? sourit la jeune fille.  
  
- Hermioneuh !!!  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire alors que quelques élèves apparaissaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, attiré par l'odeur des mets qui venaient d'apparaîtrent sur les table d'ébène.  
  
Voualaaaaa ! En ce moment je carbure ! Ne, Loumiolla ? Au fait, j'adore tes reviews ^^ Marchiiii ! Par contre, Harry, Sirius, Ron, Malefoy, Hermione, Snape etc... prennent les compliments pour eux alors ils se la joue un peu " star" maintenant. Même que Sirius a demandé une augmentation après les deux épisodes de son emprisonements par qu'il disait qu" un acteur comme lui devait être considéré comme tel "... Il devrait être bien content d'être avec Harry, et puis d'être pas mort surtout... Bon je parle, je parle mais en attendant ça avance pas alors @puluuuuuuche ! ( pulu pulu ) et au prochain épisode. 


	16. Où l'on parle d'Impedimenta !

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi.  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius, Malefoy/Ron. Je vais bientôt changer d'adresse e-mail donc il va falloir que j'enlève la fic et que je la remette _ zinkiètez pas, ça se fera en l'espace d'un jour tout ça. Je vais avoir internet illimitééé et donc j'uploaderais plus souvent ( vi parce que souvent j'ai la flemme de me connecter pour mettre à jour, alors que la je me déconnecterais pas du tout O_O ).  
  
¤ Cours de défense contre les forces du Mal - 11 h 25 ¤  
  
Depuis que Sirius était revenu, le professeur Lupin était de bien meilleur humeur. Il avait retrouvé toute l charisme et l'entrain contenu qui le caractérisaient.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous allons améliorer notre sort d"Impedimenta". Je voudais bien vous demander à quoi sert ce sort, mais je sais d'avance que Miss Granger va me sortir le definition exacte du dictionnaire de sorcellerie élementaire. J'ajoute donc dix points à Gryffondors.  
  
Il y eut un éclat de rire général ( à part quelques Serpentard qui esquisçèrent une grimace d'indignation, chacun apréciait la plaisanterie ) et Hermione, qui avait rougit imperceptiblement, déclara avait le plus de contence qu'elle en était capable :  
  
- Le sort d'"Impedimenta" permet de ralentir les mouvements, voir d'immobiliser totalement la personne à qui on le jète. Fin de citation !  
  
- Très bien ! répondit le professeur, secoué d'un petit rire sacadé. Un élève va se placer ici, face à la porte, et un autre, dos à la porte. Dès lors, l'élève en face de la porte lancera un sort d'Impedimenta à son coequipier. On regardera enfin la vitesse avec laquelle peut encore se mouvoir l'élève ensorcellé pour, en quelque sorte, mesurer la puissance du sortilège ! Compris ?  
  
Tous acquiessèrent.  
  
- Malefoy et Weasley ! lança Lupin.  
  
Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard amusé.  
  
- Malefoy placez vous là, et Ron, dos à la porte. Très bien, à trois Malefoy... Un, deux...  
  
Draco essaya de se concentrer malgré la petite voix de Hermione qui chuchottait aux autres élèves : " Ca doit être dur d'ensorceler son petit ami ".  
  
- Tu peux le faire Dray ! Il aura pas mal ! ironisa un élève de Serdaigle.  
  
- Au pire, tu pouras toujours t'occuper de lui lorsque tu l'auras envoyé à l'infirmerie ! Ca te plaierait bien, hein ?  
  
Il y eut une huée amicale et Draco se sentit rougir comme jamais. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux...  
  
- TROIS !!!  
  
- IMPEDIMENTA !!!  
  
Un rayon lumineux jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et vint frapper Ron de plein fouet.  
  
- Excellent ! essaye de bouger Ron ! ordonna Lupin.  
  
Le rouquin obeit, se rendant compte que ses mouvements étaient devenus extremement lents, un peu comme s'il eut été en apesanteur.  
  
- Suivants ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin, en désignant de la main Hermione et Harry.  
  
Il fut convenu que ce serait Hermione qui ensorcèleraient Harry.  
  
- Lui aussi, c'est ton petit copain ? taquina un Pouffsouffle.  
  
- Alors là, si vous saviez ce qu'il en pense, lui ! rétorqua Hermione, sans sciller, le sourire au lèvre.  
  
Harry lui fit les gros yeux, et elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue avec un regard amusé. Lupin, lui aussi, souriait, mais cette fois avec l'air de quelqu'un fier de lui, quelqu'un qui connait un secret très imortant...  
  
- Impedimenta ! lança soudain Hermione d'un voix ferme.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux, s'aprêtant à recevoir le choc, mais tout-à-coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et... Ils y eut un grand " CRACK", accompagné d'un éclair de lumière aveuglant. Lorsque les élèves réouvirent les yeux, ils aperçurent dans l'encradrement de la porte le professeur Snape, immobile, le visage figé dans une expression de stupeur béate.  
  
Il y eut un éclat de rire qui dura un long moment ( même le professeur Lupin, d'habitude si timide, riait à gorge déployée ). Enfin, Hermione, gênée murmura :  
  
- " Finite Incantatem "...  
  
Aussitôt, le professeur Snape se défigea et, d'un geste magistral, il reprit une position hautaine et méprisante, bien qu'il n'eut pas encore retrouvé ses esprits...  
  
- Jo... Jolie performance, Miss Granger, lança-t-il froidement.  
  
- Me... Merci...  
  
Les éclats de rire avait céssés, mais les sourires persistaient.  
  
- Pour ce que ça interesserait, je venait vous annoncer que cet après-midi, vous êtes dispensés de cours. Les professeurs doivent faire passer les examens des ASPIC.  
  
- Il parait que les questions au tests d'ASPIC sont super simples cette année, chuchotta une élève de Pouffsouffle à un Serdaigle.  
  
- Tachez déjà d'obtenir votre BUSE cette année, Miss Straightford. Cela fait vous pourrez juger de la difficulté des ASPIC...  
  
Ce qu'avait répondu Snape ne voulait pas dire grand chose en définitive, mais cela lui permettait au moins de récuperer un semblant de préstance.  
  
- Très bien, je... je vous laisse !  
  
Il s'inclina cérémonieusement et sortit alors que de nouveau fou rires éclataient dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Lorsqu'il sortirent du cours, Ron, Malefoy et Hermione se dirigèrent tout droit vers la Grande salle pour prendre le déjeuner. Harry, lui, se tourna vers les escaliers de pierre qu'il gravit à grandes enjambées. Une fois à l'étage supérieur, il frappa à la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Il y eut un bruit de verrou et elle s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Sirius vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc. Harry se dépêcha de rentrer et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il sauta au coup de son parrain qu'il embrassa fougueusement.  
  
- Ta journée... s'est.... bien passée ? articula Sirius entre deux baisers.  
  
- Hmhm... acquiessa Harry, sans détacher ses lèvres de celle de l'animagus.  
  
- Il parait que cet après-midi vous êtes libre ! s'enquit Sirius lorsque son fileul eut relaché son étreinte qu'il lui brulait de renouveler.  
  
- Ouais ! Dis, tu viendras avec moi, dans le parc, au bord du lac ? Y'aura Ron, Malefoy et Hermione ^^ ?  
  
- Un pique nique ? j'adore ça ^^ ! On en faisait souvent avec James, Lupin, Snape et... Pettigrew.  
  
- O.K. alors à cet aprèm !  
  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion et sortit rejoindre ses amis dans la Grande Salle.  
  
New chapterrrreuhhhh ^^ * tout fier * voili voualouuuuu ! @puluuuuuu ts et marchi d'avoir lu tout ça déjà ! *_*' snifffff 


	17. Où l'on parle d'un piquenique

Titre : In your arms.  
  
Auteur : Shunsuke Aoyama. ( vi chuis le frère caché de Motoko et je fais du kendo ^^ )  
  
Genre : Yaoi.  
  
Base : Harry Potter.  
  
Commentaire : Harry/Sirius, Malefoy/Ron. Je vais bientôt changer d'adresse e-mail donc il va falloir que j'enlève la fic et que je la remette _ zinkiètez pas, ça se fera en l'espace d'un jour tout ça. Je vais avoir internet illimitééé et donc j'uploaderais plus souvent ( vi parce que souvent j'ai la flemme de me connecter pour mettre à jour, alors que la je me déconnecterais pas du tout O_O ).  
  
¤ Dans le parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac ¤  
  
Hermione étala sur l'herbe drue une grande nappe bleu qu'elle avait "trouvé" dans le dortoir de Serdaigle, et, aussitôt, Ron et Malefoy y étalèrent tout ce que contenait le panier du pique-nique : (hmhm je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'avec ce mot là, ce chapitre ne peut que mal tourner... )  
  
Pots de confiture, pain, chocolat, lait et même un pack de bierraubeurre que Sirius avait eu la bonne idée de se procurer. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, tout près, et regardait Harry, torse nu, qui marchait dans l'eau, au bord du lac. Hermione aussi le regardait avec une étrange mélancolie...  
  
- Fiuuu, souffla Ron en s'affalant dans l'herbe avec la grâce d'un pigeon qu'on abbat en plein vol ( j'aime bien cette image XD ). On aurait pu utiliser la magie pour préparer tout ça...  
  
- On a dit pas de magie aujourd'hui ! s'indigna Hermione. En plus, c'est pas en posant deux ou trois trucs sur une nappe que tu vas te casser un bras.  
  
Elle laissa échapper un rire inconscient.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.  
  
- Je viens de me demander dans qu'elle état serait Snape si, ce matin, à la place de l'Impedimenta, on avait tester le Riddikulus.  
  
- Tu penses qu'il se serait transformé en travelo !  
  
- Dray ! s'exclama Ron. Ne nous coupe pas l'appétit avant qu'on ait commencé à manger.  
  
Sirus se leva, les cheveux ondulants sous la brise saisonnière ( me demandez pas quelle saison O_o je préfère rien dire sinon arpès il risque d'y avoir des incohérences dans les dates... XD ) et il alla rejoindre Harry qui, pieds nus dans le sable, regardait le soleil qui se reflétait dans le lac. Il se sentait heureux et calme. Libre. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait berçer par le son apaisant des vagues qui glissait sur le sable et se retirait aussitôt. C'était comme si l'infini se retrouvait dans l'éphémérité de chacune d'elles. Et ce mouvement régulier se répétait sans jamais se lasser.  
  
- Tu viens, Harry ? demanda Sirius en posant sa main ses mains sur les épaules de son fileul.  
  
- J'arrive ! répondit-il d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il sortait d'une transe profonde.  
  
Ils mangèrent et burent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre ( qui rapellait d'étrange souvenir à Sirius ) tandis qu'un petit groupe de Serdaigle nageait dans le lac.  
  
- Je peux me joindre à vous ? lança une voix douce et calme tout près.  
  
- P... Professeur Lupin ? s'exclama Hermione qui réagit avant les autres. Bien sûr, mais... mais vous ne devriez pas être en train de faire passer la pratique de Défense contre les forces du Mal niveau ASPIC ?  
  
- Oh, disons que ça a été rapide... Il n'y a que quatre élèves de Poudlard, cette année, qui passent leurs ASPIC, alors...  
  
Hermione parut indignée.  
  
- J'ai jamais passé les mien ^^, commenta Sirius. Les cours, j'aimais pas trop ça...  
  
- Ca, soupira Lupin, j'étais bien placé pour m'en rendre compte. C'était la belle époque, hein, Patmol ?  
  
- Tu l'as dit, Moony !  
  
- Et Sev' qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour James...  
  
- On devrait peut-être éviter de parler de ça devant Harry. Certains souvenirs sont parfois douloureux...  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas connu, vous savez... répondit celui-ci. Ca ne me dérange pas que vous parliez de lui. Est-ce que mon père savait ce que Snape pensait de lui ?  
  
- Seigneur non ! ria Lupin. Je crois bien qu'il l'aurait tué !  
  
Harry se surprit à éprouver une grande pitié pour son professeur de potion. Il comprenait d'où lui venait son caractère excécrable. Ca n'avait pas du être facile pour lui, d'aimer quelqu'un qui le détéstait...  
  
- Au fait, Syry... ajouta Lupin. Ca me rapelle que t'étais complèment accro à ce gars de Serdaigle qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Tu te souviens ?  
  
- Non !!! mentit le brun en donnant un coup de coude discret à son ami qui ne comprit pas.  
  
- Mais si, euh comment s'appelait-il déjà... Attend... Tanaka ! Même que son tout petit frère Ryotero est devenu un Poursuiveur de l'équipe du japon.  
  
- Euh non...  
  
- Mais si même que...  
  
- N O N, articula Sirius en haussant la voix.  
  
- Et bah... soupira Lupin. Tu as la mémoire courte.  
  
Il y eut un court silence.  
  
- Allez, tu peux l'avouer... reprit le professeur de DFCM. Harry sera pas jaloux.  
  
- Quoi ??? s'exclama Sirius devenu écrevisse ( non, il a pas accru ses talents d'animagus... Il devient COULEUR écrevisse... -_- * imagine Syry déguisé en écrevise... brrrr * ) Comment tu sais ça ???  
  
Tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, Harry tout particulièrement.  
  
- On me l'a dit...  
  
- QUI ?  
  
- Her...  
  
- ERMITAGE !!! cria Hermione en couvrant sa voix.  
  
- Qui ça ? interrogèrent les autres.  
  
Lupin la dévisageait étrangement.  
  
- C'est... c'est un fantôme que seul les professeurs de Poudlard peuvent voir... Elle vous a vus ensemble et l'a répété au professeur Lupin...  
  
- Et comment tu le sais ? questionna Ron.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est simple... Oui, vraiment très simple... Si simple que ça paraît presque ridicule... Je... Bon, d'accord j'avoue c'est moi qui...  
  
- Elle m'a entendu lui répondre ! interrompit Lupin avec un sourire bienveillant. Oui, elle m'a entendu discuter avec Erl... Erj... Ermitage... Je tacherais d'être un peu plus discret à l'avenir...  
  
- Quel bande de cafteurs, ces fantômes ! s'indigna Sirius.  
  
- Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et je l'en remercie ! murmura Lupin à l'adresse d'Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire complice.  
  
( P.S : petite note qui ont rien a voir : Je viens de recevoir une review comme quoi ma fic devrait au moins être en PG13 ( bon ce chapitre était quand même soft XD ) ^^ Le changement est fait now... dsl mais j'ai jamais été très doué pour déterminer ça O_o. Oué enfin, à mon avis, ça les empêchera pas les - de 13 ans de lire quand même XDD rrrrhhaaa génération irréspéctueuse... tsss... Bon, ne nous emballons pas et fézon vite la suite *_* ) 


	18. Où l'on parle de poils sisi XD

Titre : In your arms – épisode 18 : Réveil difficile...  
  
Auteur : Yu Zhao (vi c'est toujours moi mais j'ai changé de pseudo)  
  
Genre : Yaoi/slash Humour/romance ( cet épisode, juste humour )  
  
Commentaires : Ah pour une fois j'ai quelque chose à dire, mais pas seulement pour combler la partie commentaires XD. Donc tout d'abord chuis allé voir le troisième film d'Harry Potter hier et ca m'a donné envie de reprendre ma fic que j'avais un peu laissé de côté (Rupert est encore plus mignon et Tom aussssi… Rhaaaa ) s'évanoui. Mais y'a pas à dire, le couple Remus Lupin/Sirius Black est mythique et trop kawaiii… Bon c'est vrai que les acteurs ne sont pas canon mais si on occulte ça… Par contre, pourquoi, POURQUOI ILS ONT FOUTU DES MOUSTACHES A MOONY ????? C'est horrible ces tites moustaches TT brrrr Bon il serait temps que je m'y mette ! air décidé Ah vi euh, please, dans ma fic, n'imaginez pas un Sirius mal rasé, les cheveux sales et les dents noirs, merci XD.  
  
¤ ¤  
  
- Moony, réveille-toi !  
  
- Hmmm, je veux pas aller à l'école, Siry…  
  
- Allez Mumus (le roi des surnoms débiles XD), il est midi !  
  
- MIDI ?  
  
Remus se leva d'un bond et sa tête percuta violement celle de Sirius.  
  
- Aiiiiie ! Fais attention !  
  
- Mais… Mais… Il est midi ! J'ai pas été en cours ce matin !  
  
- C'est pas grave Moony, Sev t'a remplacé aujourd'hui…  
  
- Rhalala… J'aurais pas dû boire autant hier au pique-nique TT  
  
- C'est vrai que la bierraubeurre n'était pas une bonne idée…  
  
- C'était la tienne…  
  
- Même pas vrai !  
  
Et c'est en se « chamaillant comme un vieux couple » comme dit si bien Sev que Sirius et Remus prirent la direction de la salle commune où tout le monde déjeunait dans le silence. Tandis que Remus entra et s'assit à la table des professeurs avec le plus de discrétion possible, Sirius, resté dans le hall (il essaye de passer incognito OO), pris sa forme canine et aboya doucement. Personne n'y fit attention, mis à part Harry qui leva le regard de sa dinde au safran et sortit discrètement rejoindre son parrain. Et avant que Sirius ait eut le temps de le saluer, Harry lui lança d'un ton accusateur :  
  
- Où t'étais cette nuit ?  
  
- Hein ? Bah enfin j'étais avec toi… enfin, je crois… Non, en fait je me rappelle plus…  
  
- T'étais saoul quand on s'est couché et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin pour aller en cours t'étais plus là, alors que d'habitude tu dors toujours jusqu'à midi ==.  
  
L'animagus se creusa la cervelle (NON creuse pas, déjà qui y'a plus grand-chose… ) mais il ne se souvint de rien… Le néant, comme si le temps s'étais arrêté entre le moment où il s'était couché avec Harry et le moment où il s'étais réveillé dans la chambre de…  
  
- Remus !!!  
  
- Où ça ?  
  
- Non non, je me suis réveillé dans le lit de Remus ! J'avais pas percuté parce qu'on dormait souvent ensemble à l'époque et ça m'a parut normal mais en fait ça l'est pas du tout !!!  
  
- Vous dormiez… ensemble ? En quel honneur ?  
  
- Haha… euh… c'est compliqué… Je t'expliquerais un jour…  
  
- --'  
  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il faut élucider ce mystère.  
  
- Tu parles d'un mystère ! Je la connais la solution ! T'étais saoul et vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air comme au bon vieux temps !  
  
- Hiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore ! Bon, euh, dis à Moony…  
  
- « Moony » ? --'  
  
- Oui, Mumus…  
  
- « Mumus » ? --''''  
  
- Dis à LUPIN qu'il me rejoigne dans sa chambre après le déjeuner !  
  
- Bah voyons ! Vous allez recommencer ?  
  
- MAIS NON, d'ailleurs on a jamais « commencé » ! Je veux juste savoir s'il se rappelle de quelque chose, à propos de cette nuit…  
  
- Hmhm…  
  
- JE TE JURE…  
  
- Hmhm…  
  
- …  
  
- Et pourquoi dans une chambre ?  
  
- On sera plus à l'aise, et sur les lieux…  
  
- Du crime ?  
  
- C'est pas le mot que j'emploierais…  
  
- Moi, si !  
  
¤ Après le déjeuner, dans la chambre de Lupin ¤  
  
Sirius referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
- Bien ! commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de quelque chose !  
  
- Bah hier quand tu m'as bourr  
  
- KOAAAAAA ?  
  
- Non je veux dire quand tu m'as obligé à me saouler au pique-nique…  
  
- NIQ… ???  
  
- Quoi encore == ?  
  
- Rien rien, juste le stress, continue !  
  
- Oui, donc, après avoir bu, bah j'ai tout oublié -  
  
- Ne souris pas comme çaaaa !!!  
  
- Oh tiens, Harry !  
  
Lupin fit un geste du bras et Harry apparut, à quatre pattes tout près du lit (hmhm).  
  
Harry : Comment vous m'avez vu avec ma cape d'invisibilitééééé ?  
  
Remus : Y'a ton pied qui dépassait !  
  
Sirius : Qu'est-ce que tu fais la !  
  
Harry : Tu crois pas que j'allais vous laisser seuls non ?  
  
Remus (d'un air faussement innocent) : Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
Harry (gêné) : Euuuuuuh… Pour rien !!! D'ailleurs je m'en vais ! Bye !  
  
La porte : Klong… euh non pardon… KLANG !!!  
  
- Bien… repris Sirius. Eh bien on est pas bien avancés ! pense (sisi, ça lui arrive) Et si je ne résout pas ce mystère, Harry va me faire la gueule pendant des mois… Quoi que, il n'oserait pas !  
  
Une voix derrière la porte  : Détrompe toi !!!  
  
- T'es pas censé m'entendre quand je peeeeeeeeeense ! (Mais puisque je vous dit que ça lui arrive !)  
  
- Sirius ! OO  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Re… regarde !  
  
Sirius suivit le doigt de Remus (retient un sourire pervers) et découvrit sur le lit, parmi les couvertures en l'air, un touffe de poils bruns.  
  
Sirius : C'est… C'est des poils de chien ???  
  
Remus : J'espère…  
  
Sirius : Mais non n'espère pas !!! Y'a qu'un seul chien dans tout Poudlard !  
  
Silence général   
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Snape entra. Lentement, il s'approcha de Remus, posa sa main sur sa joue et murmura d'une voix sadique extrêmement sadique :  
  
- Alors, Mumus ? As-tu été satisfait de ma prestation hier ! Je n'avais jamais fais ça avant ! Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé !  
  
A ces mots, Sirius se raidit (………………) et faillit s'évanouir et Harry, derrière la porte ( Harry : chuis repéré ) s'étrangla avec ses ongles qu'il était en train de ronger genre «  poufiasse qui matte les feux de l'amour et qui attend de voir si Vicky va sortir avec Brendon qui a trompé Victoria avec la sœur de Greg qui s'était travesti pour violer la sœur à Rachka… »  
  
To be continued ( vivi, cette fois j'attendrais pas un mois pour  « continuer » XDD ) 


End file.
